Where Do We Go From Here?
by ChickieG
Summary: So what happens next after the angels light up the night sky in the beautifully horrific display at the end of the season eight finale? Crowley grows a heart. Sam takes charge. Destiel pairing - Charlie and OFC pairing in later chapters. Rated M for sexual content including oral and anal sex and vaginal fisting, but not to worry I don't do PWP. There's a plot, I swear!
1. Chapter 1

I have finally suffered enough from post season blues that I felt the need to post my first ever fanfic. I have enjoyed so many excellent works by fans. I hope that you will find this project entertaining. Thanks.

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 1

"We need to make a supply run." Kevin stated as he stood before the open refrigerator. "There's not really enough here to make a meal. Besides, we are out of bourbon and beer."

Sam made a mirthless half chuckle sound from where he stood in the pantry. These shelves and the storeroom one level down held enough to keep them alive for two years without ever leaving the bunker. But, a diet of canned beans, powdered eggs, and tinned meat got old after a while. Besides, Dean had actually started to cook again, something he was pretty good at when they were kids and he had to take care of Sam while John was away on a hunt. Maybe throwing together a meal every night might give the grieving hunter something to focus on other than wondering where the hell Cas was.

It had been five days since the angels fell from heaven and still no Castiel. Kevin and Sam had begun avoiding discussing the event or angels in general. Dean tried to keep his feelings tightly controlled but it still leaked out in short-tempered displays of frustration. As much as Sam might worry about the angel, Dean worried more. Sam believed that losing one more person that he cared for would be too much for Dean. When Castiel had planned to lock himself up in heaven with his siblings Dean wasn't happy about it but at least he would have known where he was.

Dean went out every day to drive around hoping to spot the angel. Two days ago he had returned from one of these drives and found Sam and Kevin discussing what might have happened to Castiel. Dean never raised his voice, never let loose the anger and hurt and despair that Sam could see seething under the surface. The hunter just calmly stated that if he could, Castiel would have made it to the bunker already. And, then he walked away with his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low.

"Dean?" Sam caught up with him in the corridor outside his bedroom. "We don't know where he might have come down. There is still the chance that he will turn up. He knows where we are."

"That's just it, Sammy," Dean said, turning toward his brother with tears in his eyes. "We don't know if he can even remember us much less the way to the bunker." He turned away and walked into his room to sit on the end of his bed. "I was so mad at him in the last few weeks… hell, I was mad at everything. I made you feel like you were disappointing me. And, Cas… I was angry about the thing with Naomi and what happened in purgatory and the things he did when he went all god-Cas before all of that. I said some really cruel things to him and treated him terribly. I wanted him to hurt. I took a little joy in giving him back the pain I had felt. It was selfish I know."

"He really did hurt you, though, Dean," Sam shrugged. "From what I've seen and what you have told me I'm not surprised your friendship suffered."

"But, through it all I didn't just tell him to go away either," Dean gave a self-depreciating smirk. "I believed him about Naomi controlling him. I know that it took a lot of effort to break away from her influence before he killed me. But, I still didn't trust him because part of me felt if he cared about us he wouldn't have let those things happen."

"That's normal rational response," the younger man said. "But, you and I have both done things that we wished we could go back and undo. Why are you holding him to some impossible standard?"

"Because, he's my angel," Dean answered, ashamed for his selfishness. "I still wanted him to be there for me first. And I wasn't there for him." Some of that grief bubbled to the surface despite Dean's struggle to tamp it down. A tear broke free and tracked its way down his cheek. "Not when he needed me, not now when he needs us the most."

Sam's heart was breaking for his brother and he sat down beside him and put an arm around him and pulled him into his shoulder. "I'm afraid for him too, Dean. But, I still have a little faith he will turn up. Kevin has hacked into hospital and police records. If he is out there and can't get to us we will find him."

"I don't know," Dean sighed, wiping his eyes. "I just wish… If I could have him back safe…"

"What?" Sam grinned. He pushed Dean back enough to look at his face. "You'd finally tell him how you really feel?"

Dean didn't flinch or roll his eyes or tell Sam to 'Shut up, Bitch.' He held Sam's gaze steady. "Yeah," he simply stated. "I love him, Sam. Not being able to admit to it has only caused more pain. If I could get him back I'd make sure he knew that."

That had been two days ago. Dean had still gone out to drive around. He was methodical in his search, taking all the routes leading to the bunker in a five-mile radius. Still there was no sign of him.

Walking back into the kitchen from the pantry, Sam glanced at the clock. It was almost time for Dean's daily drive. If they were to get a shopping trip in it had better be soon. The piece of crap car Kevin had driven to the bunker in the first place wouldn't start up again and Dean declared it to be past fixable. The Impala was the only vehicle they had.

"Ok, so make a list and I'll make a run…"

"Oh, no," Kevin yelped. "You are not leaving me with the menopausal meatsack! You are the only one that he tolerates without bursting into tears."

He was referring to Crowley, of course. Even in all the horror of the night the angels fell, Sam had realized that they couldn't leave him. First of all, he was still a possible threat and secondly, they were responsible for him. Dean hadn't liked it one bit but had gone back in the church to get him anyway. They had installed him in one of the smaller studies on the main floor close to the library and "war room". Kevin had rigged up a satellite dish and now the not quite demon, not quite human Crowley had 900 channels to surf.

Unfortunately, Kevin was right about his emotional state. Whenever Dean came near him the demon cringed in fear and had full-blown panic attacks. His reaction to Kevin was if anything more extreme. He had done so many horrible things to the boy that when Kevin was around him he just stood there and blubbered apologies. Kevin avoided him after having been caught once or twice in a bear hug. Sam was the only person who seemed to calm him. After the first couple days, Sam had removed the handcuffs. They had warded the entry to the bunker and to rooms they didn't want him to enter with devil's traps. Crowley didn't want to leave the study at all but his half-healed soul meant that the body he inhabited had reverted to human needs. He got hungry and needed to go to the bathroom, though not as much as he would if he were human. And he even fell asleep for short periods while watching TV.

They couldn't leave Crowley by himself in the bunker. Just because he was going through a spiritual transformation didn't mean that he couldn't find a way to plot against him. Crowley accepted that they didn't trust him, though he tried to make amends for the things he had done in the past when they would listen.

Kevin slapped a notepad down on the counter in front of Sam jerking him out of his reverie. "Besides," the boy said. "I need some things from the electronics store, too. I'll go."

"You aren't getting the keys to my car, kid," Dean groused as he entered the kitchen. "But, you can ride shotgun. Take it easy, Sammy." With that, Dean slipped the demon blade into Sam's palm and headed out the door.

Two hours later, they had made the back roads circuit, stopped at the electronics store, a thrift store for a couple changes of clothes for their demon guest who had gotten a bit ripe and the grocers and were heading back to the bat cave. "Seriously," Kevin was saying as he watched the passing scenery. "There are shelves of toilet paper in the bunker. We didn't need to get more."

"I have it on good authority that TP is a good thing to stock up on," Dean stated, as they parked in front of the bunker entrance. "Besides, the stuff the Men of Letters stored in the bunker is like sandpaper. I like the softer stuff."

Kevin laughed. "For such a macho asshole, you sure can be a girl sometimes."

"Shut up, nerd," Dean glared at him. "Unlock the door and help me unload the stuff."

Still chuckling to himself, Kevin got out and walked to the door giving his dead car a sympathetic pat as he passed. A movement between the beat up car and hill caught his eye causing him to turn wearily hand on his knife. There in the shadows lay a heap of dingy clothing. He could make out a black loafer, a dark pant leg and a torn and filthy heap of khaki material. "Dean!"

Dean was there in an instant pulling the boy behind him to protect him. Kevin had a second to appreciate that Dean would stand between him and danger and then he saw the realization dawn in those mossy green eyes. "Kevin," he whispered hoarsely. "Get the door."

Kevin quickly opened the door and yelled for Sam before turning back to see Dean carefully lifting the crumpled angel from the ground. The look on Dean's face was hard to fathom. He seemed to be struggling between relief and fear over Castiel's condition. One thing was for certain. Dean was taking the utmost care with his friend. The hunter cradled Cas to his chest like he was precious and dipped his head to brush a soft kiss on his temple. "Ah…," Kevin sighed softly as something he had always wondered about suddenly clicked into place with blinding clarity. So that was how it was?

A started gasp from behind him announced Sam's presence in the doorway and they shared a moment as their eyes made contact. They knew what they were seeing. And, then, they both stood back to give Dean room to carry Cas inside.

Kevin rushed ahead to push a pile of books out of the way so that Dean could lay Cas on the "war room" table. Sam helped him pull a couple of layers of clothing off of their unconscious friend and begin looking for damage. Dean's hands moved slowly over Cas' arms and legs looking for broken bones. Kevin returned with a first aid kit that he placed by Castiel's feet and noticed that he was only wearing one shoe. Both feet were caked in mud and the bare foot looked like it had a gash across the heel.

"He's so dirty I can't tell if he's hurt," Sam declared. "We need to get him cleaned up."

Dean nodded and bent to gather Castiel in his arms again when Cas opened his eyes. "Cas?"

"Dean?" Castiel started to sit up and then fell back to the table closing his eyes. Dean glanced at Sam in panic.

"Take it easy, Cas," Sam said. "You must be exhausted."

Castiel sat up all the way this time and smiled wearily at Sam. He was glad to see the younger Winchester alive. Kevin also smiled at him and gave a little self-conscious wave. Cas nodded back and then turned to Dean. "I am mostly unhurt. I am simply tired and hungry. And, right now I would like to get clean."

"Sure thing, Cas," Dean smiled. "Let me help you."

With his arm around Dean they made it to the steps leading up towards the living quarters when Castiel hesitated. Dean simply scooped him up again and carried him up to the next floor and into his bedroom. Sure there were other rooms that had bathrooms but he knew for a fact that his was stocked with soap and towels. Gently setting him down in front of the sink Dean turned to start the shower. Turning back he saw Castiel gripping the edge of the counter behind him to keep himself upright. The look on his face reminded Dean of purgatory Cas. Maybe it was just because he needed to shave.

"Have you slept at all in the last week?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked down. "I was afraid to sleep. I found someone who gave me food a couple of days ago but the authorities are looking for fallen angels and I have chosen since then to stay off the roads."

"They are looking for angels?" Dean asked. "They know they are angels?"

"No," Cas shook his head. "I think that they are concerned that there has been an outbreak of some sort that has caused thousands of people to suffer sudden memory loss. I didn't want to have to answer questions."

"Why do you remember, Cas?"

"Because," Castiel's gaze found Dean's. "I didn't fall. I went to rescue Metatron from Naomi. But he had already killed her and was waiting for me. It was never to seal heaven. It was a spell to expel all the Angels from heaven. He took my grace and sent me down but I didn't fall burning from the sky like my brothers and sisters did." Tears began tracking down his face carving lines in the grime.

"Oh, Cas," Dean sighed and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's my fault," Castiel sobbed.

"No," Dean pulled away to look him in the eyes. "You were trying to fix things. You were just unlucky enough to be the one he chose to use. It could have been any angel. Any grace would have worked, right?" Castiel nodded.

"Well, then," pulling him back into the embrace. "It will be ok. We will get you cleaned up and fed… let you sleep for a few days… and when you recover we will begin looking for an answer."

Castiel seemed to gain some strength from this and he stepped away from Dean and began undressing. Dean averted his eyes and gathered up the soiled clothes and the solitary shoe with intent of throwing them out. He was trying very hard not to think about the naked Cas in the room with him. But, he watched him from under lowered lashes anyway. Castiel's body was more slender than his own. He was all wiry strength and lithe lines of muscle. Dean's eyes dropped lower. A small smile curved his mouth. _Well, that is impressive_, he thought. Dean used to feel funny about his attraction to Castiel. It was Jimmy's body after all. But, Jimmy is long gone and Castiel is here. Chances are this will be the last skin the former angel will ever wear. His eyes took in the beautiful curve of Castiel's ass as he stepped into the shower.

"Thank you, Dean." Dean's eyes flicked up to his face. He had been caught staring and for a beat of his heart he thought Cas was thanking him for that. Cas was looking at him shyly from over his shoulder. "Thank you for caring for me."

"Sure," Dean croaked hoarsely. "I'll just go get you something to wear." And, then he backed out of the bathroom, shut the door and leaned against it as sudden arousal took his breath away.

He wanted Cas. It wasn't just the desire to be near him that he had felt from almost the beginning. It wasn't even the love that had formed over time that he recently admitted was more than the sense of family that he had associated with other people he had loved like Bobby, Jo and Ellen. This was outside his head and his heart. This was physical need. He had to shift the clothes in his arms to free a hand to make adjustments to jeans that were suddenly too tight.

It just so happens, Sam took that moment to poke his head in the room to see how things were going. Between the sound of the shower and the pile of clothes clutched to Dean's chest, Sam had a pretty good idea what had aroused his brother. Dean glared at him, daring him to say a word. Sam's lips twitched and then features smoothed out. "Kev and I have got the stuff unloaded and put away and we are throwing together something for dinner. Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Dean grunted. He glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door. "I should let him tell the story, I guess. He only told me a little bit."

"So he's human?" Sam asked.

"More or less," Dean nodded.

"OK, Dean," Sam shrugged. "Take care of Cas and we'll have something ready to eat in about half an hour." He paused, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Unless you need some alone time with your new human?"

"Sam," Dean growled. "Don't start!"

"He staying in here, I take it?"

"And, what of it?" Dean asked defensive. "He can stay wherever he wants. There are plenty of rooms in this place."

"And, it's such a big bed, Dean," Sam said with a reasonable air. He tried to suppress the smile again but this time failed. "Shame to send him down the hall when there's room for him right here."

The door to the bathroom opened and a Castiel stood in the door way with Dean's MoL robe wrapped around his body. "I would like to stay here, Dean, if that is acceptable to you," Castiel spoke in his gravelly voice. And, just like that, Dean's breath was stolen away again.

"I'll just take these," Sam said snatching the clothes from Dean's arms. "Half hour, Dean." And, then he left closing the door behind him.

Castiel looked at Dean shyly. He was aware that he was once again the source of some amusement for the Sam but he wasn't sure what he had done this time. He also sensed that Dean was also the butt of the joke. "Is it not alright?"

"It's fine, Cas," Dean sighed. "Let me find you something to wear." Cas limped over to the bed to sit down while Dean pulled out some clothes. He chose soft sweat pants and a faded t-shirt. After a moment's hesitation he added a pair of boxers and socks. He would have to go shopping for Cas tomorrow. But, for now at least he had a choice to wear Dean's underwear or go commando. Dean wasn't sure which of the two choices had another hot surge of lust crawling down his spine to curl in his groin.

"What happened to your foot?" He asked as he tossed the clothes down on the bed. Cas had been examining the bottom of it.

"It's just a cut from after I lost my shoe," Castiel answered quickly. Dean sat down and grabbed Castiel's ankle to pull his foot over into his lap so he could look for himself. The cut wasn't very deep but it looked like it would hurt to walk on.

"How long ago did you do this?"

"It happened the day before yesterday, I think," Castiel said, his brows drawn together. Dean looked at him sitting there naked under the loose robe and even with the dark circles under his eyes and scratches and bruises on every exposed piece of skin Dean thought he was beautiful. Cas looked from his foot still held in Dean's hand to Dean's face. Something was happening here that he didn't understand.

"And, you just kept on walking from wherever you were?" Dean asked, softly caressing his ankle.

"I had to," Castiel stated. When he had caught Dean looking at him in the bathroom, he had been hopeful. Not having much experience at physical love or knowing what to do to encourage Dean had left him feeling awkward.

"You could have gotten help from someone," Dean said. "Kevin has watched the hospitals for you. You could have called."

"I lost the phone," Cas shook his head. "And I do not really remember the number. You change it so often. I just had to get to you." He looked down at his hands his lips pursed slightly. "I needed to be here… with you." That beautiful blue gaze that swept back up to meet Dean's was filled with confusion with something else laying just under the surface that made Dean think of lust. "You are different, Dean. Why?"

"Because, Cas," Dean frowned. "I just spent five days afraid that I would never see you again. That you were gone destroyed in the fall. And, even if you survived, I didn't think you would remember me. I guess it gave me a little perspective."

"I don't think that I could ever forget you," Castiel whispered, a lovely blush creeping up his neck to stain his cheeks.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, tugging Castiel closer. "I'm going to try something here. Don't panic." Then, Dean leaned in slowly, giving Castiel time to pull away from him. Cas just watched him with that steady blue gaze until their lips touched. The former angel felt stiff and unyielding as Dean slid his arms around him to draw him close. And, for a moment Dean was afraid that he had read the situation wrong. But, that thought only lasted for a beat or two and then before his heart had a chance to sink in disappointment, Castiel sighed and relaxed completely into Dean's arms opening his mouth for the hunter.

Dean thought he knew what this would be like. But, he was unprepared for reality. His tongue teased along Cas' lips before delving inside, raking along the roof of his mouth. Castiel's arms came up and rested on his shoulders as he carded his fingers in Dean's short hair. And, then with a growl of frustration because he wasn't close enough, Cas drew up to his knees before swinging a leg across Dean's lap to straddle him. Dean was blown away by the needy little gasps that were coming from the former angel as he ground against his crotch. He drew back slightly just so that he could take him in. His eyes, the lids half closed, were dark with lust and his breath was coming in little hitches. Those beautiful plump lips were swollen from the kiss. Dean drew his hand lightly down his cheek and his neck before sliding under the collar of the robe to brush his chest. Cas' hand pressed down on his stopping him from going any lower. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Dean's.

"I think I may be about to faint," Castiel whimpered.

Right then his stomach gurgled in protest. It had been over thirty six hours since he had been given a meal by the woman at the church. And, though he had drunk from streams and eaten a few berries and other foraged plants during his walk to the bunker, he was badly in need of sustenance.

Dean nodded and lifted Castiel off his lap so that he could dress. Castiel was shy now and turned away while he untied the belt of the robe. Dean sensed the awkwardness that was there now that hadn't been there when Cas had stripped down before his shower.

"Do you want me to leave?" Dean asked. Cas looked over his shoulder at him with a frown. "I mean so you can get dressed."

"It shouldn't matter should it? You have seen me naked already," Cas' eyes lowered again. "I am just afraid that you will not like my body. I have often wished it were female just so that it would be more pleasing to you."

"It is pleasing to me," Dean grinned. "Wait, what? You have been thinking about being with me?"

"I walked across the state to get to you, Dean," Cas said his gaze once again intense.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean said, breathlessly. "Well, I didn't kiss you until after I saw you naked, so…"

Cas' smile was like the sun as he dropped the robe to the floor and moved toward Dean then his eyes fluttered and he swayed. Dean was up in an instant and caught him before he could hit the floor. By the time Castiel regained consciousness Dean had dressed him in the borrowed clothes and lay stretched out on the bed next to him. Castiel scowled at him.

"Did your plans to seduce me get messed up?" Dean asked, softly teasing. Castiel covered his face with his hands.

"God, you are cute." Dean kissed his neck.

"And, sexy." He kissed Cas' hands causing them to part to show the man underneath. "And, I love you."

"I know," Castiel sighed, pulling Dean down for a kiss. "I love you, too. I just had no idea you would want the rest of it."

"What do you mean, you know?" Dean frowned. "I didn't really know until recently."

"I knew you loved me," Castiel explained. "But there are different levels of love that I have observed. I thought that you loved me as you love Sam. And I had accepted that, even though I love you differently than I love Sam or any of my brothers. I want to love you the way that I learned from those movies in the motel."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "We need to build up your strength if we are going to reenact a porno any time soon. Dinner is ready if you can make it that far."

Together they made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Cas was still limping badly but he had Dean to lean on and that made him feel like he could face anything. Dean held on to his angel and felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude that he had this man at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Do We Go From Here, Chapter 2

Soft hazy images fluttered around him. Out of the misty fog that dragged at him images bloomed into focus and then faded away to be replaced by others. A pair of smiling green eyes followed a field of butterflies and in turn was replaced by a lovely sunset. The sunset lingered and slowly the bleeding red across the sky became blood spreading from Naomi's head and Castiel felt the sharp edge of an angel blade at his throat. From somewhere Dean was calling him and he struggled to free himself from Metatron to go to Dean. He must get to Dean. Everything else was lost but Dean was still there waiting for him.

"Cas!" He was being shaken gently. A warm mouth pressed against his and he opened his eyes. He could just make out the features of Dean's face in the light from the bathroom. Castiel had not been able to relax in the absolute dark of the room so Dean had left the light on and shut the door all but a crack. He had spent too much time afraid in the dark these last few days. It was worse than purgatory because he was so helpless. His body was fragile and weakened by hunger and exhaustion.

"It's ok, Cas," Dean soothed. "I've got you. You're safe."

Castiel sighed and rolled into Dean's arms. The night before was a blur. He remembers that they sat around a table in the kitchen and shared a meal while the others asked him questions. But, he can't really remember what they ate or even what they discussed. At some point a feeling of complete detachment settled over him and his mind began to drift. Dean had called a halt to the gathering and led him back to bed patiently supporting him with his arm when Castiel refused to let him carry him again.

Castiel snuggled into Dean's chest and closed his eyes letting sleep drag him down once more. He wanted to try to seduce Dean again but his body felt increasingly heavy and he couldn't focus. Dean held him and rubbed his arms and back to make him relax.

"Shh, Cas, baby," Dean Crooned. "You need to sleep. Your body needs it now. I'm here and nothing will hurt you."

Eventually sleep took him but, the dreams followed. At first it was a good and warm feeling and then it always turned to nightmares. He could see the fiery sky of a week ago, he felt himself be torn into a million pieces with the snap of Lucifer's fingers, he stood in an open expanse of green lawn littered with the bodies of angels, and he plunged his sword into the body of yet another Dean at Naomi's command. This last one came near dawn and had left him gasping in panic with so much fear, horror, disgust and self-loathing that he pulled away from Dean's questing touch until he could get himself back under control. He sat up drawing his knees up and resting his head on them. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he shook with sobs.

Alarmed, Dean waited it out until Castiel turned back to him. Once more gathered in Dean's arms, Castiel told him about the dream. Told him that the dream was a memory of what he had experienced under Naomi's control. Dean had known that Castiel had been made to fight him and lie to him but he had not known the extent of the psychological torture the angel woman had put him through. She could have broken him if Castiel had been any less in love with Dean. But, love had proven stronger.

"And, I pushed you away for it," Dean said quietly into Castiel's hair. A few tears had leaked from the hunter's eyes as well. "I'm sorry, Cas. Can you forgive me?"

"Just hold me," Castiel whispered. "There is nothing to forgive."

By morning Castiel had finally fallen into a deep mercifully dreamless sleep. Dean watched him for a few minutes. It made sense to him now why the former angel had watched him sleep. Castiel lay on his stomach with his face turned toward Dean. His lips were parted slightly and a faint snoring sound was issuing from them. His hair was mussed and the dark lashes were shadows against his cheeks. The deep state of sleep he was in allowed his features to soften and he looked younger even under the scratched and bruises. Dean wondered briefly what he looked like when he slept before the call of nature and a hollow sensation in his stomach distracted him. He eased out from under the covers carefully so as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

He was in the kitchen gathering the ingredients together to make omelets when Sam wandered in to pour a cup of coffee. Sam watched the older Winchester chop, blend and whip what looked like enough food for an army. "Are we having company?"

Dean paused in cutting up some melon to glance sheepishly at his brother. "I just don't know what he'll want, ya know? Besides, we have a crowd living under this roof already if you haven't noticed."

Sam nodded his head and gave a slight shrug to his shoulders as if to say 'What were we gonna do?' They now had three more people they were responsible for in addition to themselves. It was a little daunting when you think about their track record for keeping the people around them alive.

"Is Cas still sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, sliding a muffin pan out of the oven. "It was a rough night." Sam grinned. "Not like that, asshole, he was nearly comatose when I walked him up to bed last night. He kept having these awful nightmares. But, he was sleeping pretty hard when I got up. Figured he needed it, so I let him be."

Dean handed Sam the bowl of fresh fruit. "Here, knock yourself out. Might want to make a plate for His Majesty while you are at it. I know he's awake. He wandered in a little while ago for a cup of coffee."

"Crowley walked into the same kitchen with you and didn't turn into a quivering blob rocking in the corner?" Sam asked, surprised. "Maybe he's improving."

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean frowned. "I think I like him better as a basket case. At least then I wasn't worried that the son of a bitch was working up to getting us all killed. Now, I don't know. I didn't want him here. My first instinct was to kill him and move on. I was on the verge of doing it that night you asked me to go back for him. Then he looked up at me and asked where I thought demons went when they were killed. He didn't really care, he said, as long as it didn't lead back to hell."

Dean took a sip of his coffee and grimaced at the memory. "He asked me to make sure I did it right. Because if I didn't he'd not die, just end up back down there for a while 'til he got stronger. And, he said he was through with that." Dean ran a hand over his face. "What was I supposed to do, huh? Either way this spins out I was running the risk of either delivering the King of Hell back into his kingdom or condemning a soul to hell that was struggling to heal."

Sam chewed thoughtfully on a piece of melon for a moment. "Dean? Has it occurred to you that there could be more than one way to cure a demon? I mean we got him most of the way there, maybe the rest of the way will be up to him."

"That would be a miracle," spoke Kevin Tran as he walked in and snagged a muffin. "Dude, if you had gone with your gut in the first place we wouldn't be wondering what to do with him. I told you, Dean, you are such a girl sometimes."

Kevin ducked out of the way as Dean took a swipe at the back of his head. "Don't think you can walk in here, insult me and then eat my food, Yu-gi-oh!"

"Yu-gi-oh is Japanese, asswipe!" Kevin fumed. "I'm just saying that I don't really love having the guy around either. I'd much rather have my mom back."

He picked up the tray Sam had prepared for Crowley and turned to go. "But, I understand the uncertainty thing. I remember how I used to see the world in black and white but these days it's all shades of gray."

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Sam asked. "I can take it."

"It's cool," Kevin said over his shoulder. "Besides, I try to get my hug over with early in the day. Otherwise he comes looking for me."

Sam watched the kid go with an amused look on his face. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a little brother."

Dean chuckled. He was starting to really like having the kid around too. Then his thoughts turned back to the demon in the study.

"Is that why you have spent so much time with him?" Dean asked Sam. "Because you figure if you can help him get there you will have fulfilled the last of the trials?"

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "It's worth a shot, right. I mean he's here so why not?"

"Sure," Dean agreed. "Until we can come up with something else. He doesn't seem inclined to go anywhere."

Dean put down the bowl of eggs he had beaten. "I don't really want to start these until he's awake," he said, wiping his hands on a cloth. "You gonna eat more than that fruit?"

"I could eat more," Sam nodded.

"Really?" Dean smiled. "Looks like you _are_ feeling better. Hungry is always a good thing, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes. It was something their dad used to say when one of them was getting over a cold or flu. John Winchester figured if you were feeling good enough to get your appetite back you were on the mend.

"Well," Dean said, heading out of the kitchen. "I'm just gonna check on Cas. Be right back."

Dean passed Kevin in the hallway. The younger man looked embarrassed and thoroughly put upon. Crowley must not be making as much progress as Sam had hoped. He chuckled and ruffled the kid's hair. Kevin swatted his hand away and glared at him before ducking into the kitchen. Dean shook his head and continued down the hallway.

As he passed the war room table and turned toward the stairs, he saw Castiel making his slow progress down them. In the morning light Castiel looked fragile. His hair was sticking up all over his head and his stubble was almost long enough to be called a beard. There was a bruise on his left cheek and an already healing cut over his right eyebrow. Everywhere else there were scratches, presumably from running through heavy underbrush in the woods. The hand gripping the rail had three torn fingernails that must have hurt from how far back into the nail bed they had broken. And there were scratches on both hands and up his arms. The trench coat seemed to have saved him from any further damage.

Dean was struck by how much smaller he looked without the suit and that trench coat. It made him want to pick him up and carry him. But, he refrained from giving in to the impulse because he had a feeling that it would insult Castiel's fragile sense of dignity as it had when he had offered to do so last night. Right now, Dean would patiently wait for him to make his own way if that was what it took.

"Good Morning," Dean grinned up at the man he loved. "I was just coming to get you."

"I was wondering where you were," Castiel said, smiling back shyly. "I was worried you finally went somewhere else to sleep."

"Naw," Dean grunted, still smiling. "Not ever."

Before Castiel could step off the last step Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. This put Castiel at a slight height advantage he found to be a novel experience. He cupped the back of Dean's head with his hands and sunk deeper into the kiss delving deep to taste his mouth. There was sweetness there and an underlying bitter taste of coffee that Cas had experienced before. And, then there was the taste of the man himself. Castiel could have gone on exploring that taste forever but Dean pulled back first, his breath unsteady. Castiel felt the evidence of Dean's arousal against his thigh and felt its echo in his own groin.

"I am rested," he said, raising and eyebrow and pushing his lower body against Dean.

"Mmm," groaned, Dean. "I can see that. I was making you a big hearty breakfast, but if you aren't hungry…"

"You were cooking for me?" Castiel asked, not sure why the idea sounded so sexy. "I am hungry. But, after can we?"

"Wow, Cas," Dean gasped. "I should have told you I loved you a long time ago."

"Yes, Dean," Cas agreed, his face gravely serious. "Like I told you, I knew how you felt. You waited too long to make up your mind."

"How did you know?" Dean asked.

"Do you think you have to speak prayers out loud to be heard?" Castiel asked.

"But, if they weren't prayers…"

"They were, though," Castiel nuzzled Dean's jaw. The hunter had shaved that morning before coming downstairs and Castiel found the lack of stubble to be just as fascinating as the stubble had been last night. "I said prayers too."

Dean gazed at the dark-haired man in wonder before capturing his lips in another kiss. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he remembered the feeling of immense responsibility he felt for the people living in the bunker. He had always felt the need to care for the people around him most of all Sammy. But, Castiel had mostly been able to look out for himself. More times than not it had been the angel pulling his butt out of the fire. He felt a little sliver of fear when he thought of how easy it would be to lose him now.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said. It was amazing how much easier it got every time he said it.

The look that spread across Castiel's battered face was like the sun appearing from behind a cloud. "I love you, too, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a little author's note: I want to take a moment to explain that I know that I have taken certain liberties with the layout of the bunker. There are really only a few parts that have ever been shown other than the exterior. I strayed from canon when I decided that a manned bunker would have many bedrooms so I decided that for that purposes of this story the rooms all have in suite bathrooms and that the boys all have taken one of those for their own use. Expanding off of that, I have added four studies or meeting rooms on the same level as the library assuming that sometimes the MoL would need a separate space to conduct some of their research one of which Crowley has crawled into. There is of course a kitchen spoken of but not seen so I have let my imagination run there. There is still plenty of space unaccounted for in the place so there will be additions as I need them. Thanks, Chickie_

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chp 3

The bunker kitchen was quickly becoming one of Dean's favorite places. It was large enough to cook for dozens but was still cozy enough to feel welcoming to their small group. One end of the kitchen had a trio of deep stainless steel sinks under a couple of tall narrow windows. A pair of huge refrigerators that looked like it dated from before his father's time purred away next to a door that led to a large walk in pantry that was lined with wooden shelves and cabinets and a deep freezer. Set into the wall opposite the pantry was a set of double ovens each of them big enough to cook a large turkey, not that Dean had tried that yet. A central work island housed a six burner gas range with exhaust hood on one side and a large marble work counter on the other. Along the wall from the sink an expanse of granite offered more work surfaces and places for small appliances most of which were archaic and quaint but a few of which the boys had bought new like the coffee maker. The best feature of the kitchen was the large scarred wooden table that could easily seat a dozen people. It had a chair at each end and wide wooden benches that ran down each side and had become the preferred place to take meals as Dean took a greater command of the kitchen.

After Dean plated the last omelet and snagged a fork he shut off the stove and moved to join the others at the table who were already digging into their breakfasts. For the last five minutes while Kevin and Sam discussed some nerdy thing or another Castiel had watched him cook with an intensity that he found quite distracting. He had narrowly missed burning his breakfast when he had seen Castiel touch his bottom lip as his eyes focused on Dean's mouth. He was certain Cas didn't realize how transparent he was being and thankfully the other two hadn't noticed… yet.

Dean was well aware that now that they had laid their feelings out there the next logical step was to be physical… was nearly physical last night. It worried him a little more than he'd liked to admit. Castiel was sure to defer to Dean's experience in the matter since he had little himself, however though much of his skill at pleasing a woman would translate to a man, not all would apply. The amount of undiscovered territory there was a little daunting. But, he was willing to try.

Castiel gave him a small smile as he slid onto the bench next to the blue-eyed man. Dean returned the smile and brushed his lips over Castiel's temple. "Do you like the eggs?" asked the hunter.

"Very much so," answered Castiel. "The fruit is good too. This one is what I tasted on your tongue when you kissed me."

A blush crept up Dean's neck at his bluntness. He looked up. The other two men at the table had stopped talking and were openly staring at them with twin expressions of smugness. He turned back to Cas. "That's cantaloupe, babe. Try the pineapple."

Castiel speared a chunk of the fibrous yellow fruit and popped it into his mouth. A look of surprise crossed his face at tartness in contrast with the mildly sweet melon. Then he decided he liked it and smiled again. Dean had never seen such an open display of emotions on his face before. It made him realize that unlike before when he wore the vessel like a suit of clothing, he actually inhabited it now. He was experiencing things in a much more visceral way that brought Dean's thoughts back to their kiss that morning and the promise of more physical response to come. Suddenly, Dean wanted more than anything to throw the smaller man over his shoulder and take him back to their bed. Yes, their bed, damn it! Because he wouldn't think of letting Castiel sleep anywhere else now.

"So," Sam interrupted his thoughts. "Kevin was telling that there's nothing more in the tablet about curing demons."

"No," corrected Kevin. "I don't remember there being more. I've been concentrating on the angel tablet not the other one. But, I'm pretty certain it doesn't really have any more secrets to give up."

"So," Dean sighed. "We are back to searching the library, huh?"

"Have you been able to translate any more of the angel tablet?" Castiel asked, leaning forward.

"Only what we already knew," Kevin frowned. "You know, that the so-called trials that Metatron had you do were really a spell. Haven't found a way to reverse the spell yet."

"Nothing on the real trials?" Sam asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I kinda think that there isn't a way to do that. Close the gates of heaven."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked. "Seems if there's a way to seal hell there'd be a way to seal the other one too."

"Heaven was there before hell," Kevin explained. "I don't think that God intended for souls to go there. I'm guessing there's no way to shut the angels in heaven without shutting it completely. You know no one in, no one out. What would happen to people when they died?"

"Restless spirits of the dead that don't pass on become vengeful," Sam mused. He looked at Dean. "That could be a recipe for disaster."

Dean rubbed his face with his hands. The thought of the world filling up with angry ghosts just made him feel tired. Right now they were in no position to deal with any of it.

"Ok," he said. "Right now, we lay low for a few more days. Kev, you keep doing what you do and try to get more sleep at night. Sam, I'm glad you are feeling better but you still look like shit. Neither you nor Cas can go out on a hunt until you are a little steadier on your feet. And, I'll be damned if I will leave all of you here with Crowley while I go myself no matter how sincere he seems about turning over a new leaf. So, let's just take a few more days. Keep an eye out for fallen angel problems in the news. And, see if we can find anything in the library to help us out."

"Wait," Castiel put up a hand to interrupt. "Crowley is here? In the bunker? I thought you didn't complete the trials? Is he still a demon?"

Dean glanced at Kevin and Sam before turning his attention to Cas. He hadn't thought of how the former angel might react to Crowley's presence in the bunker. The two had some seriously twisted history together. Sam came to his rescue and answered for him.

"Um, well," he hesitated. "Dean stopped me from completing the trials. So he is mostly cured but still a demon. He has been here for more than five days now and it's hard to judge his state of mind because he seems perfectly rational when he isn't weeping. But, has odd compulsions now like the need for physical contact. I've played chess with him a couple of times and he seems to be warming up to Dean." This last said with a quirk of his lips. Dean rolled his eyes. "So we have explored other ways to finish the job. Or at least helping him do it on his own."

"I don't understand," Cas frowned. "If you do not cure him, the trials will still be unfulfilled. You completing the task is the key."

"Yeah," Kevin chuckled a nervous laugh. "You see, about that… After seeing him going through whatever he's been going through, it's not so much completing the trials as it is helping him get better. We, ah, kinda feel bad for him. He's recovering from a complete psychological breakdown. He spends most of his time shut up in one of the studies down the hall from the library. Dean came close to killing him that first night and so he's a little afraid of him when he's having a bad turn. Though, when he's having a good day he realizes Dean would have done it already if he were going to."

"But," Cas seemed further confused. "This is Crowley we are talking about here. He has done many terrible things."

"Haven't we all?" Dean offered him a wry smirk.

Castiel considered this with his head cocked slightly to the side in a gesture that was so classically Cas that Dean's heart hurt. Then he seemed to come to a decision and straightened before turning to Sam. "He responds best to you?" Sam nodded. "Because you went through most of the cure with him."

"I suppose," Sam shrugged.

"It was not a question," Castiel stated. He swung his legs over the bench and stood up. Dean almost swore he saw him unconsciously adjust for the trench coat he wasn't wearing. "I would like to see him. Would you take me to him?"

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked, feeling his planned day of exploring the sexier side of Castiel slipping away. "Have you got an idea of how to help him?"

"I'm not sure, Dean," he spoke gravely. The expression on his face and the set of his shoulders where the old Cas. Wherever that side of Castiel had gone to over the last twenty-four hours it certainly wasn't gone for good inspite of the loss of his grace. "I will know more when I have spoken to him." He turned back to Sam with a questioning look.

"Ok," Sam shrugged, setting aside his fork and standing. "But, don't be disappointed if he is having a bad day."

Dean also stood to go with them but Castiel stopped him with a gesture. "Please, Dean, it would be more productive if you stayed away. I don't want him agitated." Dean sunk back onto the bench as the two men left the room and heaved a frustrated sigh. From across the table came a soft chuckle.

"I can't believe you just got cock-blocked by Crowley," Kevin grinned.

"Shut your mouth, brat," Dean glared at the kid. "You can help do the dishes."

Castiel followed Sam down the corridor and until they came to a junction where they made a left. This corridor was short and he could see that it ended in an arched entrance to the library that had never drawn his attention before.

"How many entrances to the library are there?" Castiel asked.

"Just the two on this level," Sam answered. He led Castiel to the end of the hall so that he could see for himself. "The main one is there, to the right." Sam stepped back into the hall and gestured to an open door with a narrow wooden staircase beyond it. "This leads to the second floor archives. There are tables and chairs up there as well. We didn't even know it was there until recently. Kevin found it trying to duck Crowley."

There were four other doors two on either side of the hallway. Sam gestured to the one farthest from the stairwell on the same side. Castiel nodded to him and limped his way over to the door and knocked. From inside came a muffled "Come in." and Castiel opened the door to the swell of Celine Dion's voice. Castiel was momentarily disoriented until he noticed the television sitting atop a low bookcase against the far wall. There were two chairs and a couch grouped before it. Crowley sat on one end of the couch as the credits scrolled up the screen. The demon didn't bother to turn around as they entered and Cas walked around the front of him to see tears streaming down his face. There was a box of tissues on the table next to the couch. Castiel plucked two of them and offered them to the demon.

"Thanks," Crowley said hoarsely as he mopped his face and then blew his nose. "I just don't understand why she couldn't have moved her fat ass over and let him climb up with her. Now he's gone, frozen to death. And, he was so perfect. She never knew another love like that. Ah… It's so tragic."

Crowley heaved a big sigh and used the remote to silence the television before turning to them. "Ah, well, Moose," he said wiping his eyes again. "To what do I owe the… Castiel? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it is I," Castiel deadpanned. "I have come to speak to you, Crowley."

"Oh," Crowley said softly. "That must have been why Squirrel was in such a great mood this morning. Didn't look like he was going to slice me up for once."

Castiel moved to sit next to the demon on the couch and Sam took the chair on Crowley's other side. Crowley reached out his hand and touched Castiel's arm. Castiel at first tensed, his gaze flickering up to meet Sam's. Sam gave the briefest of nods and Castiel allowed the hand to stay.

"Did you fall with the rest of them?" Crowley asked. "I saw it on the news and out the window that night. Bloody horrific that. I have never seen anything that terrified me more than that sight. Personally I figured that you were gone for good. Like so many that I can never tell it to. But, here you are. I am glad you are alright after all. It would have hurt that boy if you had died. You are right for him. I'll bet you would have made room on the raft."

"Tell what to me, Crowley?" Castiel asked. He suspected the answer from what the others had told him before but he didn't want Crowley to ramble any further.

Crowley's eyes focused sharply on his face. Castiel felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze. Then, Crowley's eyes became shiny with tears. "I want to tell you that I deeply regret the things I have done to you. The things that I led you to do."

Castiel dropped his gaze to his hands. "I did those things of my own free will, Crowley."

"Yes," Crowley agreed. "But, with the best of intentions. I always knew where it would lead. And, I led you there anyway. For my own reasons. For my own ambitions. I can't ask for your forgiveness, but I must do penance for my sins. I can't do that until you can accept that I had a part in yours."

"I cannot blame you for what I have done," Castiel's brows creased. "That would be shifting the responsibility for my actions. And, I have already done penance for that. But, Crowley… That isn't what I feel was your greatest crime against me."

"No?" Crowley asked brows raised. "The boys are intact, Bobby – well, yeah, I get that, but Moose here broke him out at that ended well. What was it, Castiel? Please tell me so that I can make amends."

"You cannot make amends for this, Crowley," Cas shook his head sadly. "You killed Meg, Crowley. It should have been her soul Sam tried to heal not yours. She was already halfway there."

"Meg?" Crowley asked confused. "You are crying over another demon? What about your precious Dean?"

"I am crying over a lost soul," Castiel said. "I am not ready to forgive you, Crowley. But, I want to help you. I have to believe that there is hope for you. Because if not, then surely my soul is doomed. And, I have only just found my way back to Dean. I don't ever want to be apart from him again."

"Silly angel," Crowley laughed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Do you know that I decided to partner with you because I was afraid of you? Yeah, you make bumbling mistakes and your earnest love of humanity is your greatest weakness but you rebelled against heaven not for petty vanity like Lucifer. You rebelled because you have a mind of your own and could see that it was corrupt. I had grown used to dealing with the dull predictable assholes most of your brethren are, but you… you are not predictable. There's a saying that goes keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You, old friend, are the biggest enemy of hell. You are the perfect mate of The Righteous Man. You are the Righteous Angel. Or at least you were. I guess there are two righteous men now. There is no fire and rack in your future. Your soul is free."

"Thank you," Castiel said hesitantly. "Regardless I still wish to help you. Could we meet to talk again?"

"Of course," Crowley agreed. "I am not hard to find."

"Very well, then," Castiel stood. "I am feeling very tired now. I think I need to lay down. Good, day, Crowley."

"Good, day to you," the demon nodded. And then the two humans left the demon in peace.

After helping Castiel back to Dean's room and getting assurance there wasn't anything else he needed Sam headed to the library. Dean was already seated at the long table with a half-dozen books and manuscripts fanned out in front of him. Sam smiled. At first glance Dean would seem to be just the dumb muscle of the Winchester duo. But, just because he didn't like to spend time researching didn't mean he wasn't good at it. He looked up as Sam sat down with a handful of his own books to read. A quick glance around told him that Castiel hadn't come in with his brother. Dean raised an eyebrow and frowned at the same time as if to say 'Dude, tell me you didn't leave Cas in there with Crowley!' Sam just shook his head and pointed upwards in the direction of the bedrooms.

"He ok?" Dean asked. Anxiety raising the pitch of his voice.

"Just tired," Sam reassured him. "He was ready for a nap."

Dean nodded and looked back towards the stairs and then back at the books laid out in front of him. The need to go smother the deliciously sexy man in his bed warred with his sense of duty. Dean admitted that if he went up to check on him, Cas would probably not get a nap in. At least the nap would be delayed. He glanced at his watch. It was ten o'clock. He would get an hour of research in and then he would go check on Cas. Maybe offer to make him some lunch.

Sam watched this whole thought process play out on his brother's face with an amused grin. When Dean finally settled on a plan he gave himself a little nod and returned to the text open before him. Feeling Sam's eyes on him he glanced up and noticed the grin. Dean glared at him and then shifted slightly in his chair before turning the page and begin reading the next page. Sam let out a full laugh just as Kevin Tran wandered in with the angel tablet tucked under one arm and a legal pad in his hand.

"What's goin' on?" Kevin asked casually as he sat down with a chair between he and Dean. He looked from one brother to the other fully expecting to be ignored when Sam caught his eye and jerked his head toward the stairs. Kevin's eyes widened in understanding and then crinkled up as he took in Dean's agitation. "Oh."

Dean lifted his gaze from the text and glared at each of them in turn. "You two got a problem here?"

"No problem," Kevin said in all innocence.

"Sam?"

"I don't have a problem," said Sam.

Dean let his gaze drop back to the page after glaring at each of them once more. After a moment or two during which the two younger men shared another glance Sam asked "So how many times are you going to read that paragraph, Dean?"

Dean sat up straight with a resigned frown on his face and closed the book. "Do the two of you have a problem with my relationship with Cas?"

"What? No," Kevin laughed. "We are jealous that you are getting some."

Dean let his gaze rise to the ceiling and then swing away towards the door.

"No?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Castiel was too tired last night," Sam supplied.

"Oh," Kevin chortled. "No wonder you are so tense. Why are you down here? Are you scared?"

Dean's glare swept to Kevin's face as the kid's jab had hit too close to home. Surprise lit up the prophet's face as he realized he was right. But, instead of making him feel merciful it just encouraged him to continue. "I guess I'd be worried if I was about to take it in the ass, too. I mean, not that I have frame of reference for that sort of thing… You?"

Sam was openly laughing at this point. Dean just stood up and grabbed the mug he'd set down and prepared to leave. "I don't really need this. Fuck off, both of you."

"Wait, wait," Sam called after him. And Kevin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the table.

"Sorry, man," the kid said. "I think you and Castiel together at last is awesome, really."

Dean looked somewhat mollified at that and glanced at Sam. Sam just spread his hands in supplication. "You know that I love Castiel. I think this is a great thing. But, you can't expect us not to enjoy this a little."

Dean muttered "Yeah."

"Anyway," Sam continued. "Kevin is right. Why are you down here? You can't concentrate and you've wanted to get him alone since breakfast."

Dean studied his fingernails for about three beats before jumping up and making his way out of the room. Hoots and catcalls echoed behind him. "Jerks!"

He took the stairs two at a time and was in front of his door in no time. Easing the door open he could hear the soft even breathing that signaled that Cas really was asleep. Very carefully Dean tiptoed to the bed and removed his boots and jeans before slipping under the covers beside Castiel. He watched him for a few minutes before the sleep interrupted night caught up with him and he drifted off himself.

Soft kisses moved down the line of his jaw and warm hands found their way under his t-shirt and smoothed up over his flat stomach and across his chest. Dean smiled lazily and turned to capture Castiel's roaming mouth. The fingers found a nipple and circled it before gently pinching it. Dean gasped into Cas' mouth. Another hand touched his thigh and rubbed gently back and forth enjoying the texture of the soft hair that grew there. Then it roamed higher cupping the rigid maleness covered by the flannel boxers. Dean groaned this time and opened his eyes.

Castiel stared back at him in all his open curiosity. Dean reached for the smaller man who was wearing only the soft sweat pants he had worn earlier. The skin of his chest felt smooth and silky under Dean's callused hands. He let his touch drift lower sliding over the tight stomach and his narrow hips. Castiel pushed his hands away and rose to his knees tugging at Dean's shirt. With Dean's help he got the offending material off and tossed it to the floor. Then, he lay back down on top of the slightly bigger man enjoying the feel of their skin rubbing together. He lined up the warm hardness of their groin and began to slowly grind his cock against Dean's. Once again the hunter reflected on how much the new human instinctively sought out sensory pleasure. He loved to experience different textures, tastes and smells. Dean knew he was one lucky man.

He shifted his weight and flipped the smaller man on his back and covered his body with his own. Once again he sought that delicious mouth. Nipping at the full upper lip and then dipping his tongue inside to plunder. Castiel kissed him back with fervor plunging and tasting. Dean ran a hand into Cas' hair and gripped the curve of his skull pulling away from his mouth and trying to gain some control.

"Why?" Cas panted and Dean hated that the look of uncertainty and insecurity had crept back into his eyes.

"Hey," Dean kissed him firmly. "I am not stopping. I am just slowing us down a little."

"Oh," Castiel's eyes still held a touch of uncertainty.

"I love you, Cas," Dean whispered. "I want you so much. Don't you know that by now?"

"I can't hear you anymore, Dean," Cas said his voice choked with emotion. "You have to tell me now."

"I love you," Dean said running his hand down the softly furred cheek. "I want you."

Dean took his time removing the remaining barriers of clothing from their bodies. Stopping to kiss and caress along the way. Castiel continued to explore every texture and taste and scent. Left alone he would have driven Dean over the edge a dozen times before he had a chance to show Castiel what his own body could feel. But, Dean was determined to make this good for his lover. He understood the mechanics of what he was about to do and he had it done to him on many occasions. But, as his hand closed around the length of Castiel causing the smaller man to thrust into his hand he still felt some trepidation.

He began by kissing Cas' hips, thighs and belly drawing ever closer while he slowly stroked him. His cock was beautifully made long but not terribly thick with a flared head and fully aroused it was flushed a deep red. Dean ran the flat of his tongue up the veiny underside tasting Cas' skin and smelling the musky scent. Sweeping his tongue around the head and dipping the tip into the slit he tasted the pre cum that was already leaking from him. Castiel moaned and his hips lifted off the mattress. Holding his hips firmly in place, Dean slowly took more of his cock in until he felt his gag reflex trigger. He had figured that he wouldn't be able to take all of it in but he still felt annoyance that he could not. He drew back up with his tongue teasing up the length and swirled over the tip before once more sucking the beautiful cock down. He bobbed up and down able to take a little more of Castiel in each time until he felt the crinkly pubic hairs brushing his nose. Castiel moaned and bucked against his hold again. Dean slowly pulled off him his cheeks hollowing out until the head slipped free of his lips with a pop. He took a few deep breaths his watering eyes taking in Cas writhing beneath him before he dropped his head to capture the straining member once more. Working his way back down he managed to bottom out once more without gagging much to his satisfaction. He brought a hand up to cup Castiel's balls and roll them in his palm before questing farther. His fingers found Castiel's puckered hole and traced a finger around it. Castiel whimpered and pushed against it eagerly. Using his saliva, Dean slicked a finger and rubbed it back and forth across the opening until he felt the muscle relax slightly and then he pushed in gently until the digit finally popped through the tight ring of muscle. Castiel cried out and pushed against him some more. Dean held him still with his other arm against his hips trying to keep from hurting him. After a few moments the sphincter relaxed its grip enough that Dean could ease more of his finger inside and he began to fuck him with it. He pulled off of Cas' dick again and looked up at his face once more while he stroked him up and down. Castiel's face was flushed and his eyes closed as he panted. Dean added a finger so that there were two and he began scissoring them stretching Castiel.

Castiel opened his eyes and focused on Dean. "Please," he whimpered. "I need…"

"What do you need, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I want you inside," Castiel whimpered. "Please."

"This isn't like the pizza man," Dean warned. "This way can hurt a little. It can hurt a lot if we aren't careful."

"I know," gasped Castiel as Dean added another finger. "I watched other channels, too."

Dean chuckled. "Hold on." Castiel protested as the fingers were removed and Dean hopped up to dart into the bathroom. The medicine cabinet yielded nothing he could use as lubricant. Not even a jar of Vaseline. But, Dean was sure he'd seen some lotion somewhere. The cabinet that housed his towels gave up a bottle of Corn Huskers that looked promising.

Back in the bedroom he knelt between Castiel's knees as he poured some of the lotion on his fingers and began working the slippery substance into Castiel's hole. Castiel moaned again as he was once again stretched to accommodate three fingers. His flagging dick hardened once more at the attention he was getting. Then Dean finally brushed the spot he knew was there but hadn't yet found and Cas let out a shout and bucked his hips fucking himself on Dean's fingers. That was as much as Dean could take. Quickly he withdrew his hand and used more of the lotion to slick up his own member before lining it up with Castiel's entrance. He had done such a thorough job prepping Cas that he was met with little resistance though he stopped only a couple inched in as Castiel's muscles clamped down tightly.

"You, ok?" Dean inquired in a ragged voice. After a moment the muscles relaxed and Cas nodded. Dean continued to ease steadily into him until he felt his balls resting against Castiel's ass. Then he paused again to let his lover adjust to the new feeling of fullness. The tight heat of Castiel around him was almost too much and he needed the pause to gain control over himself as well.

After a few seconds Cas began to squirm in protest. "Please, Dean."

Dean grabbed his hips and shifted him to a slightly different position as he threw Castiel's legs up over his shoulders. Then he began fucking him slowly at first. Cas was having none of that. "Fuck me harder, Dean," gasped Castiel. "I love having your cock inside me."

Dean might have laughed out loud in the shock of hearing the influence of Casa Erotica spew from the former angel's mouth but this demand had been coupled with a twisting gyration of Castiel's hips and Dean lost control completely. He began to piston his hips adjusting the angle to hit Cas' prostrate every time. He reached between them as he felt his own orgasm pooling in the pit of his belly and grasped Castiel's cock. He squeezed once, twice and then he felt Cas clenching up and down his length as with a shout he shot a ribbon of cum over their chests. Dean's orgasm followed spilling his release into Castiel and they collapsed in a heap panting.

After a few moments Dean got up to get a warm rag to clean them up with. Once the stickiness was gone he curled himself around the smaller man and pulled the blanket up to cover them. Castiel sighed in contentment as he snuggled into Dean's chest.

"I love you, Dean," whispered a very drowsy Cas.

"I love you, too, babe," answered Dean holding him tighter. "Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"If we can reverse the spell and get the angels back to heaven," Dean began. "We can find out what Metatron did with your Grace…" Castiel stopped him with a hand to his lips.

"He used it up to work the spell, Dean," Cas spoke softly. "It's gone forever. I am all yours now."

Dean relaxed in relief even as his heart hurt for his lover. "I would give it back to you if I could, Cas."

"I know, Dean," he placed a kiss on the hunter's shoulder. "And, part of me will always yearn for it. It was who I was for longer than you can imagine. But, we couldn't be equals if I were once again a celestial being. It would complicate things."

"It wouldn't be so bad," Castiel could hear the laughter in his voice and the underlying seriousness too. "I would bottom for you any time."

"I might want to try that," Castiel sighed airily. "But, right now you have worn me out. Give me a few minutes."

Dean laughed and placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead. He couldn't help the fear that lurked in the pit of his stomach. He knew that nothing ever lasted for him. He would hold on as long as he could though. Somehow he would hold this ragged family together.

* * *

_I hope you like it. It'll be a few days before I can update again._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that the posts have slowed down. What with the kids out on holiday and work being insane I haven't been able to devote the time I wanted to the project. I think I can still manage at least one a week. So don't lose hope for me. I really need the connection to the boys as I am still dealing with post season withdrawal. In a perfect world I would be a member of the SPN writing team, but my world is far from perfect – I own nothing.**

* * *

**Where Do We Go From Here** Chapter 4

When Dean woke the next morning he was alone. For a heart stopping moment he felt pain and disappointment as his mind automatically settled on the idea that Cas had once more flown the coop and left him when Dean needed him as he had done so often over the years. His first instinct was to withdraw into his tough shell where manly men didn't have emotions much less express them. Then, his lingering sleep fuzziness cleared and he remembered that Cas couldn't fly off. He was probably awake somewhere in the bunker. Dean felt like an ass for jumping to the worst conclusion.

What had Cas said yesterday? That he had been afraid that Dean had went somewhere else to sleep when he had woke alone? Now Dean felt like a double ass. Once for thinking Cas would leave him and once for making Cas think the same of him. Worse he had felt himself start to withdraw. Something he had promised himself he wouldn't ever do where Cas was concerned if only he could have him back. A smile spread over his face as he figured the perfect penance for back sliding would be to go find Cas and kiss him silly.

He had just stood up and reached for his jeans when he heard the toilet flush from behind the closed-door of the bathroom. Dean froze, standing in his boxers and issuing a string of curses under his breath followed by a quick prayer of thanks that he had never voiced his doubts out loud. Then he paused to examine the fact that he had just prayed. He had done it the day before as well. Who was he praying to? Castiel had told him he couldn't hear him. None of the angels could. Well, except for one. And, he definitely wasn't praying to that asshole. The only other being he could be praying to was God. Did he believe that God was still around?

Right then the bathroom door opened and Castiel came out looking shyly at Dean who was still standing there holding his jeans. Castiel seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed to have been caught having a human moment, which he found to be absolutely adorable. Dean smiled reassuringly at him as he tugged on his pants. "It's ok, Cas. Everybody poops."

Cas' eyes skittered away from him and his face flushed as a blush settled over his features. Dean paused in buttoning his jeans and narrowed his eyes. Cas avoided looking in his direction as he glanced around the room. "Cas?" Dean spoke softly. "Are you… ok?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel responded stiffly. "Should I keep wearing these clothes?"

"Uh, no. You can borrow something else," Dean answered warily. He pulled out a pair of jeans that were actually a little tight on him and a t-shirt. "We need to find you some shoes. Maybe Kevin has a pair you can borrow and then we could go buy you some clothes. And other stuff… Cas?"

Castiel nodded and took the clothes and headed back to the bathroom. Dean let out a pained sigh and called after him. "Cas, wait." Castiel paused and darted a quick glance over his shoulder. Dean felt like shit as he walked around in front of the other man. His insides felt oily and his belly churned as he caught Castiel's chin and tipped his face up so that he could look him in the eyes. "Are you really, ok? Are you hurt? You know, sore?"

Castiel's face registered confusion for a beat or two before realization hit. "Oh, no, Dean," insisted the former angel reaching up to cup Dean's stubbled cheek in his hand. "I am fine. Well, maybe a little sore, but not in a bad way." He leaned in to kiss Dean, his tongue teasing along Dean's lips until he opened them for and the kiss deepened. Too soon for Dean, Cas broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I could stand to go again if that's what you are asking."

"Hmm," Dean hummed his interest. It was half-hearted though. The several times they had reached for one another yesterday and the night before should have left the smaller man a little more than sore. Dean was sore and he had only bottomed once in the night even though he had made it clear he was willing for more. But, then as he shifted his weight he understood what Cas meant by not in a bad way. It wasn't painful. It was more like a muscle that ached after strenuous exercise.

"Why are you acting so weird, then," Dean asked, gazing into those impossibly blue eyes.

Cas blushed again. "I'm not used to the human needs my body has. It will take some getting used to."

"Oh, well," Dean smiled. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, baby."

"Baby?" Cas asked.

"It's a term of affection," Dean answered.

"I am aware of that," Castiel answered letting a little irritation show. "But, Dean, you call the car 'Baby'."

"You aren't jealous of a car are you, Cas?"

"Dean," Castiel frowned. "You love that car more than is warranted for an inanimate object. I am resigned to coming second in your affections behind Sam, but I refuse to be upstaged by the car."

"It's not like that, Cas," Dean said in surprise. He gathered Castiel close to him and rested his forehead against his so that he could stare into those blue eyes. "Besides, the Impala is more like a home. It's the only home we had before we found this place. It houses the ones I love. It doesn't come before them. It has housed you before. It has sheltered my family and because of that I do love it. But, you will always be more important to me."

Castiel's eyes were suspiciously shiny and as much as Dean wanted to pull away from this uncomfortably emotional moment he held his ground. "I love you, Castiel. I am scared shitless that something will take you away or that I'll wake up or you will come to your senses. But, I will hold on tight as long as I you want me. Do you understand?"

Castiel nodded. It wasn't lost on the ex-angel that Dean had used the formality of his full name to add weight to the words he had spoken. Cas didn't trust himself to speak. He knew that they were not perfect. He still jumped at shadows and felt weak and useless, something that made Dean angry. The dynamic of their relationship had changed, not just taken on a romantic layer. Castiel couldn't swoop in to save the day anymore. Dean was now the more dominant member of their partnership and Castiel spent half the time resenting it and the other half grateful to have his strong shoulders to rely upon. It left him feeling prickly this morning and unsure of his place.

He also knew how hard it was for Dean to speak openly about his feelings. If ever there was an indication of how important he was to the hunter this was it. Castiel felt like he was being overly needy, demanding this confirmation of Dean's love. But, there it was.

"I am scared, too, Dean," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry… It's just I love you and… I'm afraid, so afraid." Dean kissed the corner of his eye and his cheek above his beard and the corner of his mouth.

"How about Sweetie-Pie?" Dean asked grinning against his lips. "Sugar, Honey, Darlin'?"

"Anything but Baby," Cas sighed.

Dean chuckled and nuzzled Castiel's neck underneath the beard. The hair on his face grew in softer than Dean would have expected. Dean liked to touch it. "Are you going to keep this?"

"Do you want me to?" Castiel asked.

"I think it's up to you if you want to keep it," Dean answered. "I don't mind it. I even think it's kinda sexy. I haven't ever seen you with a beard except for in purgatory. But, even if you don't shave it off you need to learn to keep it trimmed."

Castiel touched his face feeling the hair under his fingertips. Then he thought of how nice it would be to feel Dean's touch on his bare skin. "I don't like how itchy it can be. If I have to keep it trimmed anyway I might as well shave."

"Ok," grinned the hunter. He was actually looking forward to this. "Let's go learn how to shave."

Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom. He patiently allowed Dean to use his trimmer to shave off most of the hair before showing him how to apply shaving cream and scrape the rest off with a razor. He only nicked himself once and that was mainly due to Dean dropping a warm wet kiss upon his spine as Cas leaned over the sink and concentrated on shaving. Their eyes met in the mirror – Cas glaring and Dean's a study of innocence. The hunter couldn't help but draw a parallel between this moment and other moments they had shared in front of a mirror. It was usually him glaring at Castiel in the glass.

He wasn't sure why he suddenly was comparing human Cas moments to angel Cas moments. Maybe because Castiel was different now as one would expect, but the underlying personality of Castiel still felt off like when he had taken Sam's madness from him. It worried Dean more than he wanted to admit.

Castiel rinsed his face and patted it dry with a towel. The tiny nick had already stopped bleeding. Turning to Dean, Castiel noticed the worry wrinkling his brow and frowned. He reached up his hand in a vaguely angel reminiscent way to touch Dean's forehead and smooth over the lines of strain.

"What is wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked. "I cannot guess at what you are thinking. Did I do something wrong?"

Dean's face softened under his touch and he gave Castiel a small apologetic smile. "Nothing's wrong," He said. Then, he shook his head laughing at that statement. "Or, really, everything is wrong. It's just strange. When I found you outside and then all day yesterday I was just so happy that you were alive that I didn't really stop to think about how messed up everything is." Dean pulled Castiel into his arms for a hug.

"I haven't thought much about it either," said Castiel, with a sigh into Dean's shoulder. "I have really only thought about the moment that I was in and not about anything else. It was all I could handle."

"I know," Dean squeezed him tighter and then stepped back ducking to kiss his mouth before reaching up to run his hand down Castiel's smooth cheek. Cas leaned into the touch relishing the feel of Dean's callused hand on his bare skin. "God, you are sexy."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Do you have to pray those thoughts to my father, Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked him in the eye. "Do you think he can hear me? I was wondering before."

"I don't know if we will ever know," his eyes closed briefly in pain. "It is a circumstance of free will that there is little interference from the creator."

Dean snorted. If there was ever a time when God should intervene it was now. None of them seemed to have a clue about what to do next. He was harboring a fallen angel, a broken demon and a prophet of the lord. There were fallen angels in hospitals and nursing homes and sanitariums all over the world that had no idea who they were or how they got there. And, according to Sam and Crowley, Abaddon has set herself up as the new Queen of Hell. He sorely wished he had nothing worse to deal with than a simple salt and burn.

o

They had slept late and then spent extra time over grooming followed by a tumble back into bed as Dean showed his appreciation for the nicely groomed Cas. So it was no surprise that Sam and Kevin had already finished their breakfast and were already working in the library. What did come as a surprise to Dean was that Crowley for the second day in a row wandered into the kitchen while he was in it. Crowley greeted them each with a shy distracted smile and headed to the coffee pot to refill his cup only to find that the pot was empty. Dean started to get up to help the demon but Crowley waved him back down. He had a copy of the local paper in his hands and he laid it on the counter while he busied himself refilling the water and measuring the grounds. That task done, he turned on the machine and sat down at the table with his paper to wait for it to drip through. Crowley refolded his paper to the page he wanted glancing up at the hunter he realized that Dean was staring at him and froze.

For a moment, it looked like he might turn into the quivering shrieking mess that he characterized the first couple days in the bunker any time Dean came near him. Then with a glance at Castiel who nodded at him encouragingly, Crowley offered Dean a timid smile and dropped his eyes back to his paper. Dean continued to stare at him for another minute while Crowley shifted uncomfortably.

Under the table, Castiel's hand squeezed his knee. Looking at him Dean saw a plea to not bully the demon across the table from him. Dean didn't understand it. Castiel had told him in between bouts of lovemaking the night before about his brief visit with Crowley. It had been clear that even though he felt pity for the demon he did not trust him. The hand squeezed his knee again and Castiel's eyes seemed to be indicating that he should talk to Crowley.

"So, uh, Crowley," Dean cleared his throat. "Anything in there about fallen angels or demons?"

Crowley looked up hesitantly and nodded his head. "Many of the vessels have been identified by their fingerprints. It's causing speculation around the world about aliens and UFO's. Some of these people have been missing for some time."

Castiel was nodding. "This could be a good thing."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Heaven has long allowed humans to ascribe just about anything to aliens," he explained. "It makes it easier to cover up sightings and other mistakes."

"Wouldn't you want people to know about you?" Dean asked. "I would think that some concrete evidence of your existence would ramp up religion."

"You misunderstand," Castiel frowned. "Religion is a human concept. God does not ask it of you. He only wishes people to obey a simple law."

"The ten commandments?"

"It's simpler than that, Dean," Castiel smiled. "First, love yourself and then love everyone else. If you follow those simple rules you will not break any commandments."

"What if God doesn't love _you_?" Crowley asked quietly.

"God loves us all," Castiel said turning towards the demon. "Even you, Crowley."

Dean shook his head as he stood and took their cereal bowls to the sink. "I thought you had doubts?"

"I had doubts about the mission, Dean. About what our role was here," he explained. "I do sometimes fear that He has left us. But, now I think that He is only letting us find our own way. Like a parent that must allow their children to grow up."

"Whatever. I don't want to discuss theology with you right now," Dean turned back to Crowley to find the demon deep in thought. "What about on the demon front?"

"Nothing jumps out at me," Crowley said, startled out of his meditation. "Could be she's got her hands full down there. Regime changes are always messy and take a while to get sorted."

Dean snorted. "I'd almost rather you were back down there. This bitch is off the rails psychotic."

Crowley looked almost shocked at the idea. "I kinda always had a soft spot for you boys, too, Squirrel." He got up to fill his cup from the fresh pot. "I don't think I'd be really all that good at it now though and someone who didn't have these warm fuzzy feelings would come along and take it from me. Oh, wait… she already did.

"Well," said Crowley. "The programming today is nothing but shit and I've read the paper. Maybe I should offer to translate ancient Sumerian or something. But, then, again, I haven't had a nap in a couple days. Maybe I'll do that instead. Cheers." And, then he walked out.

Dean looked at Castiel who was staring in the direction Crowley had gone with a pensive look on his face. More and more Dean wasn't sure what to do with the demon. It wasn't the first time they had called a truce and formed an uneasy alliance with one. Not even the first time they had teamed up with Crowley. And, if he were being honest none of them had clean hands. Why shouldn't he give Crowley the chance to prove himself good or bad? Not liking where his maudlin thoughts where leading, Dean shook it off.

"Come on, Cas," Dean rubbed his hands together. "Let's go see if Kevin's shoes will fit you."

o

After a quick stop at the library to borrow the kid's sneakers the two of them headed out in search of clothing for the ex-angel. Dean would have hit a couple of thrift stores and maybe an army surplus but Castiel didn't even have a pair of socks to his name or a tooth brush. Knowing that they would end up at one of those big retail discount superstores anyway he just went there first.

He had fun watching Cas look at t-shirts and picking out toiletries. For the most part he could just use Dean's shampoo and toothpaste but, when the ex-angel stopped in front of a display of electric razors and Dean couldn't say no. Then there was about a half an hour that Castiel spent wandering around in the pet department looking at the brightly colored fish. This time Dean _did_ say no. He had enough to worry about without adding to it. Castiel reluctantly agreed even though he would have taken on the responsibility of caring for the bright blue beta by himself. The future was too uncertain.

After they had made their purchases Dean decided to extend their alone time by taking Castiel to lunch at a Chinese buffet near the strip mall. He followed Dean around the buffet tables as the hunter pointed out different dishes explained what they were. In the end, however, Castiel chose a variety of vegetable dishes and fruit. Dean would like to blame the sudden switch to a rabbit diet on Sam but the truth was human Cas just hadn't been under his brother's influence long enough. This was most likely all Castiel. An introduction to chopsticks wasn't nearly as much fun as Dean had expected. Cas found the chopsticks very easy to use.

The real winner of the dining experience was how much he was fascinated by the fortune cookies. His read 'Don't be covered in sadness or fooled by happiness, they both must exist.' which left him thoughtful. Dean's fortune read 'The love of your life is sitting across from you.' He broke out into a grin when he read it silently and then simply pushed it across the table for Castiel to see. Dean was glad that the booth they were in was high-backed because his shy lover leaned over the table and planted a kiss on him before sitting back and smiling happily.

On the way home, Castiel snuggled into Dean's side still gazing thoughtfully at the two tiny slips of paper. Dean had tried to explain that they were just random messages printed in a fortune cookie factory. But, they had apparently taken on some more significant meaning for Cas.

"They could just as easily have said 'Help I'm stuck in a Chinese fortune cookie factory!'" Dean laughed. "I got one once that said 'You have a beautiful soul'."

"You do have a beautiful soul," Castiel stated, lifting his head from Dean's shoulder. "It was the first thing I noticed about you."

"The first time you saw me I was in hell," Dean mumbled.

"Yes," Castiel agreed. "But, you shone so brightly in that dark and dreary place. Even as scarred and hurt as you were you were beautiful. I loved you then. I just did not know that it was a different love than what I felt for any of humanity. It took time to understand. Then, later, you healed and though the marks from that time were still there, you grew stronger in spite of... or perhaps because of them. You were so beautiful. I regret not looking at you longer on that last day."

"And, now you can't see it anymore just like you can't hear my prayers," Dean said quietly. "Cas..."

"I can't see it, Dean," he said. "But, I can feel that its there. It's where your love comes from."

Dean planted a kiss on his forehead and he leaned back against Dean's shoulder once more. Castiel thought about what Dean had said about the Impala earlier. It's true he felt safe with Dean's arm draped over his shoulder snugged up next to him on the wide bench seat. He was aware that feeling safe at all these days was ludicrous. However, for the moment he was content. He reached out his hand and patted the leather seat with affection.

o

"I don't understand why there is a pterodactyl flying around inside the building," stated Castiel.

He had stayed true to his word and spent time with Crowley over the last couple days. There were no earth shattering revelations or soul curing therapy sessions, however. Castiel had realized almost from the start that what the demon needed more than confession was simply a friend. And, while he was still wary of Crowley's intentions, he found that he enjoyed the company. Mostly the two of them bonded over their shared love of television.

"They can't have it flapping about all over Cardiff," Crowley patiently explained. "It would scare the public and bring chaos and disorder."

"But," Castiel asked, perplexed. "Where did it come from?"

"Through a time rift," the demon answered. Then added "They police the things that come through and keep the people safe from them."

"I see," Castiel said with his brow still wrinkled in confusion. "Are those two men in a romantic relationship?"

"I believe so."

"Then why does the Captain flirt with that woman so much?" he sneered. "Isn't married to another man?"

Crowley laughed softly and patted Castiel on the arm. "They are just very good friends. Don't fret. Your hero hasn't looked at anyone else in a very long time. I think you are safe."

Castiel looked pensive but nodded so Crowley dropped the subject and they resumed watching. After a little while, curiosity got the better of Cas and he spoke again. "Doesn't anyone ever walk over that part of the sidewalk and just disappear? Surely someone would notice if their friend just disappeared and then reappeared while they were walking down the sidewalk."

"Ah, yeah," Crowley grinned. "It would be a tourist attraction. People would just line up and pay a pound to walk through."

Castiel was about to pose another question when Kevin knocked softly and opened the door. "Hey, guys. Um, Castiel, Sam has something he wants you to take a look at."

"I will be right there," Castiel assured the boy and stood up into a stretch. He had been sitting with the demon for nearly two hours and he felt stiff. He could have sat still for days before he had lost his grace without feeling any ill effects. It was just another difference that annoyed him.

As he turned to leave he glanced at the demon. Raising an eyebrow Castiel cocked his head in the direction of the door. Crowley shook his head. Cas looked at him sadly and asked "How many languages do you speak? And, you hardly need sleep. You were just saying yesterday that you wished you could do something to help instead of just sitting in here watching television."

"I did not," Crowley spit out indignantly. "That sounds entirely too altruistic of me. I believe I said that there wasn't anything good on and I was bored enough to go help translate old moldy documents. I didn't say I would though."

Castiel just stared at him for a couple more beats before shrugging "Whatever. Stay here in your self-imposed dungeon." With that the former angel marched past Kevin without a backward glance.

Crowley watched him go with an amused expression. He glanced at the prophet still lingering in the doorway. "I think it's adorable how much he looks like an enraged kitten when you piss him off. Come on," he said pushing Kevin out the door ahead of him. "Let's not keep Moose waiting."

In the library at the end of the hall Sam had several scrolls laid out on one of the long tables. They all seemed to be written in the same unfamiliar language. Upon entering the room Castiel went directly over to it and began trying to make sense of the writings. Sam had just asked him if he could read it when Kevin and Crowley appeared in the doorway. Crowley stopped before stepping over the threshold and looked at Sam meaningfully. Sam looked down at the mat that lay in front of the door. Then the demon caught the edge of the mat with his foot and kicked it out of the way.

"Seriously, Moose," Crowley rolled his eyes. "I hope you have better ways to ward off demons than that." He pointed down to the devil's trap chalked on the floor. With the tip of his shoe he erased a portion of the circle rendering the mark useless. Sam sighed and looked from Castiel to Kevin who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have seen this script before," Castiel spoke from the table. "But, I do not know how to read it. Crowley?"

The demon stepped over the mark and walked over to the table to look at the scrolls. There were nine of them and he examined each one making little humming noises in his throat as he did. Sam was about to lose his patience when Crowley looked up at Castiel and smiled. "Of course you don't," he said. "It's a demon script invented by a demon named Jorunus long before the ark set sail. It doesn't surprise me that you can't read it."

"Can you help us translate it?" Sam asked. "Maybe if you taught me how I could translate the rest." The gestured with his hand and Crowley and Cas looked at the boxes stacked along in front of one of the bookcases.

"All of those are demon texts?" Crowley asked. "Where did they come from?"

"Well," Kevin looked at Sam. "They were in the stacks upstairs. I was looking for anything that looked interesting."

"The people that built this place must have been something to have a collection like this," Crowley mused. "I haven't seen the text in use in a long time. It's bloody useless over the internet and people rarely send paper documents and letters anymore."

"So," Sam asked again. "Will you help us?"

Crowley ran his hand over the edge of the scroll closest to him. These texts were old. No telling what they would find in them. "I think I could translate them," Crowley said. "Not you though. They can only be read by a demon. That's why it isn't used so much anymore. It's a spell worked script that no one else can read. But, over an electronic device it just looks like gibberish. Then even I couldn't read it."

Sam exchanged a glance with the other two. He had already proven that they couldn't keep him from coming in. And, they could use all the help they could get. Kevin shrugged and Castiel only hesitated for a moment before he nodded. Sam could imagine what had made him hesitate. Dean wasn't going to like the fact that Crowley could go where he pleased all along. He certainly wasn't going to be happy about this. But, what other option did they have? He turned back to Crowley.

"What do you need?"

* * *

**Duh, dun, DUH! Sorry to leave it right there. But, I wanted to get that in before the next chapter. I do have a definite plan for where this is going. Feel free to comment if you want. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Destiel fanfic without angst? That last chapter seemed a little "happy endings" to you? You are thinking it can't last for long, huh? You are right. But, for now we take a break from our lovers to learn a little more about Crowley.

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chp 5

Weeks had passed since Castiel had arrived at the bunker. With Crowley ensconced in the library, Dean was even more reluctant to leave for longer than it took to buy supplies. He had twice ignored possible leads in the news and had turned down a hunt called in by Garth citing that Sam was still too sick to be left alone. Fortunately, another hunter that Garth knew was close enough to the scene and able to take it. And, fortunate for Dean, none of the others were around to overhear the phone conversation.

That had been a week ago. It had looked like Sam was going to be able to come back from the brink of death just fine and Castiel was already fully recovered. All of them, even Kevin, had felt more relaxed and hopeful than they had been in the weeks since the night of the fall because the discovery of the demon scrolls. It meant that they had a direction to focus their energy instead of just floundering about in the dark or, worse, cowering in their cave.

To Dean it seemed like the other three were placing an awful lot of hope on the demon's shoulders. And, Crowley had to agree with him. The demon had warned them that most of what he was reading looked like just a dry recording of events that they already knew about - the expulsion of Lucifer from heaven, the formation of hell and the rise of the demons under Lucifer's leadership. He hadn't made it to the war that had gotten the devil locked in the cage in the first place yet, however, and Sam was convinced that there was something to be discovered if they were only patient enough to look for it.

In the meantime, now that it was known that the demon could go where he pleased inside the bunker and could have all along none of the humans went anywhere unarmed. Dean had insisted that Sam keep possession of the demon blade but there was also a small cache of angel blades they had collected over the last couple years. Dean had insisted that Castiel and Kevin each keep one with them. Cas took his without comment even though Dean knew that he missed his own that had been lost the day he became human. Dean couldn't see that there was any difference between the blades. They were all exactly the same to him.

Crowley had made a small protest stating that he wanted one too. If he could come and go around the bunker then surely Abaddon could as well. Dean's first inclination was to just flat out ignore him. Crowley had proven his usefulness to the team but that didn't mean the hunter liked him much less trusted him. But, eventually, he would have to take one of the calls and leave the bunker. And, even though he intended to take Castiel and Sam with him on the next hunt, that still left Crowley and the prophet at the mercy of anything that might stumble across their home. Dean was still considering it.

A few days after Crowley had first sat down with the tablets he had found Castiel and Dean snuggled up on his couch ready to watch a Star Wars marathon. Crowley was a little irritated he had been translating for hours and while he didn't need a lot of sleep, he did need a little now that he was half healed, whatever that meant. Kevin and Sam came into the room behind him with popcorn and drinks.

"Hey, Crowley," Kevin greeted him. "You want a beer?"

"No," Crowley said. "I just needed a little sleep."

"Oh," Sam smiled apologetically. "I forgot. Come with me."

Sam led the demon down the hall and through the library. Crowley followed curiosity overcoming his irritation. When they got to the stairs and started up he noticed that Kevin was close behind him followed by Castiel and a reluctant Dean. He caught the elder Winchester's eye and raised a brow in question. _What are these idiots up to?_ He seemed to ask. _Should I be worried?_ Dean just gave him a wry smile and shook his head. At the top of the stairs Sam paused.

"So," he said pointing down the way to Crowley's right. "Dean and Cas have one of the rooms on this end. Kevin and I each have one on the other end. I guess we should have asked which you would have preferred but, you have to trust me on this, you don't want to be anywhere near the two of them."

"They're like animals," Kevin groused. Dean growled and Castiel blushed. Crowley was confused.

"What's this got to do with me?" he asked.

Kevin and Sam exchanged a look but it was Dean that cut through the crap. "Everyone wants a TV room and you have collected too much crap to be sleeping in the TV room."

"Yeah," Kevin laughed. "You need a place to keep your clothes and books and stuff. Come on." Turning to the demon's left, he gestured for him to follow a short way to an open door. "Ta-dah! This is your room."

Crowley stepped past the kid and turned around. It was just a plain room with a double bed, an arm chair, a desk and dresser. He could see a bathroom through a door on one side of the bed and another door he assumed was a closet. The walls were bare and there were no personal touches other than the stack of books on his desk. Nonetheless, he was touched and at a loss for words.

"It's not much," Sam said putting a hand on the demon's shoulder. "But, it's yours. Do what you want with it." Crowley nodded trying to avoid looking at Sam, Kevin and Castiel. These men had been really quite decent to him recently. Even if it was because they needed him to translate for him, Crowley had enjoyed the camaraderie.

"Thanks, guys," Crowley said quietly. "This is…" His eyes once more caught Dean's gaze and his brows drew together in a silent plea for help.

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands together drawing attention from the demon. "He likes it, already. Let the man sleep. George Lucas' masterpiece awaits." The others laughed and filed out past Dean as he shoo-ed them on their way.

"Thanks," Crowley whispered.

"I figure you've had enough emotionally charged moments lately," Dean quipped with a grin. He started to go then turned back and crossed to the desk. "Almost forgot." He drew an angel blade from inside his jacket and laid it on the wooden surface. "I'm trusting you now, Crowley. I need you to help keep my family safe."

Suddenly the demon felt he was in real danger of having one of his emotional melt downs. The hunter held his gaze practically threatening him to keep it from going all girly. After a moment Crowley pulled himself together and nodded. "Does this mean you are going to quit ducking Garth's phone calls?"

Dean stared at him wondering how he knew about that. Crowley shrugged his shoulders. "Still a demon, Dean," he said ruefully. "Don't you think that there's a little more to do before you get back to work?"

"Like what?" the hunter asked wary.

"Like can Castiel even fire a gun?" Crowley asked. "I wouldn't bet against him in a knife fight. But, without his grace, what else is he even capable of? Kevin is woefully unprepared to do more than hide like a scared rabbit. And you might want to find a tattoo parlor and get your boyfriend inked up." He paused and stepped closer to Dean.

"Whatever you may think of me, Dean," Crowley confessed. "I have always liked you boys. It has made me go softer on you at times. That bitch down there sitting on my throne doesn't suffer from any sentimental hang ups. She won't hesitate to destroy us all. As a knight of hell she was a very good weapon. But that's all she is really. She's no leader. I doubt she even has a real plan other than total annihilation."

"That wasn't your plan?" Dean asked. His face had that look on it. The one Crowley had come to recognize as "righteous asshole" mode.

"Running hell is a business," the demon sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "You have to control the ebb and flow of souls and use the best methods to use them to keep things balanced. Yes, destruction has its uses, but only if it is controlled. Destroy everything and there is no more ebb and flow, no more balance. Everything breaks down. Heaven and hell need humanity. That is the best defense against the destruction of mankind. But, the two in power above and below don't seem to understand that."

Dean found himself sitting in the desk chair. He understood that this was Crowley being real and more lucid than he had seen him since he had slapped the devil trap cuffs on him. Part of him wanted to believe that he could have an ally in this creature. It wouldn't be the first time he trusted someone who wasn't human. He thought of Benny with a sharp pang of remorse. He missed the big guy. But, he still wasn't sure of Crowley's motivations.

"What's in this for you?" he asked the demon. "We battle Abaddon down and get all the angels their wings back, where do you stand to make a profit?"

"I want to get things back to normal," Crowley's face didn't register surprise. He had been expecting something like this from Dean. "I know I fucked up with the whole take over souls from purgatory thing. I didn't think about the Levys. I got greedy. But, you have to admit that right now things are so much more unstable than they have ever been. I am a survivalist. I don't want Metatron and Abaddon to tear this world apart with me in it."

"But, if we get rid of her what's to stop someone even worse taking her place?" Dean asked. "If we can reverse what Metatron did, well, the angels can take care of the cleanup. But I am frankly tired of always looking over my shoulder for the next demon I have to deal with. Wendigos, shape shifter, ghosts, werewolves and vampires are enough to deal with."

"Actually," Crowley chuckled. "That sounds kinda nice. Almost like a vacation. Answer the phone the next time your hunter friend calls. Maybe we can leave the kiddies here and take it on by ourselves."

Dean's eyebrows raised. "That would be interesting. How much juice you got left, anyway?"

"Not enough to be useful," Crowley rubbed his eyes.

Dean remembered the reason they had shown the demon his new bedroom. He stood and walked to the door. "Whatever, man. We'll see. Get some rest."

"Thanks, again," the demon called after him.

Back down the stairs he saw his brother coming through the library. "Hey," Sam called. "We were wondering where you got to."

"Yeah," Dean looked toward the stairs. "Crowley and I were talking."

Sam looked wary. "Everything ok?"

"No, everything is not ok," Dean laughed. "But, Crowley and I are good."

Sam looked relieved and turned away to walk back through the arch into the library. Dean thought about the way the others had come to like the demon. Even Kevin would come to his defense these days if Dean was too harsh. He caught up to Sam in the hall before they reached the TV room and stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"He is worried about what's going on out there," Dean said. "I think he just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"Did he tell you what he's looking for in the scrolls?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sam glanced towards the door where they could hear Kevin telling Castiel about the light and the dark side of the force. Sam lowered his voice. "I'm pretty sure he is looking for something specific. And, he's trying to keep it from Cas. Whatever it is, I'm thinking it could be big. I haven't had a chance to ask him about it because either Kev or Cas is always around."

"You think he's got something up his sleeve?" Dean was instantly on guard. "I admit he's grown on me but if he puts any of you in danger…"

"No," Sam stopped him with a shushing motion. "I think it's something to do with God. He hasn't kept anything from me just made it clear he wasn't ready to share with Cas. I get the idea he doesn't want to get Cas' hopes up."

"Well, we'll keep an eye on him anyway," Dean harrumphed. "Maybe we can get him off to the side later and see what's going on."

"Sometime today, guys," Kevin called to them. He said something in a lower voice that they couldn't hear and suddenly Castiel's laughter was echoing out into the hallway. The sound of it sliced through Dean's heart so sharply it made him gasp. Such a spontaneously happy sound coming from Castiel made the worry he felt weigh heavier on him.

Sam reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Dean met his brother's gaze and found comfort in the strength he saw there. He wasn't the lone defense against the horrors of the world anymore. Sam was going to be ok and with him they would keep the others safe. Dean smiled and allowed a small bit of hope to take root in his heart.

They settled in around the television with the others. Kevin and Castiel were still in a deep discussion about Star Wars mythology. Kevin enthusiastically gestured with his hands waving the DVD remote like a baton. Sam caught ahold of it as it swung toward him and yanked it away from the kid's grasp. Kevin yelped in surprise and jumped up to try and get the device back. Sam held it up out of the diminutive prophet's reach. Castiel chuckled and allowed Dean to pull him into his arms. The hunter felt the small pearl of hope swell. He nuzzled into his lover's neck and found himself once again sending a prayer of forgiveness out into the cosmos.

* * *

Ok, I know it's pretty short compared to the others. But, I wanted to get one out now because I may be gone for the rest of the week. Thank you to the readers that reviewed. It is certainly encouraging me to work harder.


	6. Chapter 6

This was a really hard section for me to do. Mostly because the first bit was supposed to go with the last chapter and it threw me off. I guess I could use a beta. I hope you enjoy. By the way, surely all of you know I own none of this, right? Is it really necessary to say that?

Thanks, Chickie

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 6

As much as Dean felt a little dirty taking advice from a demon, he had to admit that Crowley had a point about taking stock of everyone's abilities. So, a couple days later, after speaking with Castiel about showing Kevin how to weld a blade, he had both join him in the firing range. Dean had patiently explained the proper handling of firearms and lectured them about safety. He could almost hear his father's voice as he recited almost word for word the same lecture John Winchester had given him and Sam.

In the middle of his lecture about not pointing a gun at anything that you don't intend to shoot, Kevin leaned over and muttered something into Castiel's ear causing the blue-eyed man to blush scarlet and giggle. Kevin had made it his mission to further Cas' exploration into trash talk. The kid had been slowly corrupting the ex-angel far more successfully than Dean ever had. Sam had a theory that Dean liked Cas all awkward and socially inept and that is why he had never really given much effort to helping Castiel blend in. Kevin really enjoyed teaching Castiel new things. And, Castiel really enjoyed the shocked look Dean sometimes got on his face when a situational appropriate quip, comment or insult dropped out of his mouth.

"Come on, Dean," Kevin grinned as he noticed Dean's glare. "It's not like either one of us hasn't used a gun before. Lighten up."

"Humor me, would ya," Dean sneered. "And quit corrupting my boyfriend. Now get your ass over here and show me what you can do."

Kevin stepped up to the counter still chuckling and chose his weapon and thumbed off the safety. Then, he raised the gun and settled into a firing stance, glancing over his shoulder at the hunter. Smart mouth or not, it seemed that the kid still deferred to Dean's experience. Dean reached out and adjusted his arms slightly and his grip on the gun in a businesslike manner then nodded to him to start. The prophet's first two shots went wide of the paper target.

"Relax," Dean soothed. "We aren't in a hurry."

Kevin gave himself a little shake and then firmed up his stance once more taking aim. He remembered to breathe as he shot off another round. This one hit the left shoulder of the silhouette. Dean didn't comment further and the kid ran through the rest of his clip. Dean drew the target in to see that the remaining rounds had hit in a loose cluster in the center of the target. The kid's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"See, _that_ is what I'm talking about," Kevin crowed. He thumbed the safety back on mindful of Dean's watchful eye and laid the firearm back on the counter before turning toward Castiel with his palms raised. Dean was surprised when, with only a second of hesitation, Castiel slapped his palms against the prophet's in a double high-five. "Let's see you do better, Feathers."

Dean winced when he heard the nickname drop from Kevin's mouth. Even Crowley had voiced an objection when Kevin had started calling Castiel that. Kevin had argued that there was no reason to just pretend that Castiel had never been an angel. Somehow the kid had seen the tip-toeing around the issue as worse. Castiel seemed to be in agreement and had accepted it. His response was to refer to Kevin as Ivy League. (Sam's idea.) It may have stung a little for the college age kid that had never made it to college. But, the kid was tough and he figured fair was fair. From then it was on. They all, Kevin included, helped Castiel out with good comebacks. He was no longer limited to "Ass-Butt!"

"My weapons expertise is with a sword," Castiel said in a rumbly monotone. If Kevin hadn't been so excited he might have noticed the lack of inflection. On old Cas it might mean nothing but on new Cas it meant that he was carefully schooling his voice to attempt a deception. Dean's lips twitched and he quickly turned away to change out the targets. "I do not know how accurate my aim will be now. But, I should be at least as good as you, _mathlete_."

"That's big talk, Cas," Kevin grinned. "How 'bout we make it interesting."

"Ok," Castiel agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Kevin didn't hesitate. "You can't beat me you take my KP duty for the rest of the week." Kevin loved eating what the elder Winchester dished out but hated cleaning up the dishes afterward. As youngest he often got bullied into it even when it wasn't his turn on the rotation.

"Very well," Castiel nodded. "If I win you take mine. That would be fair?"

"Deal."

Castiel stared at the target for a moment chewing his bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eye, the ex-angel saw the kid's satisfied smirk. On the other side of him Dean stood poised to help with a slightly pensive look on his face. It bothered Castiel more than he wanted to admit that Dean seemed to expect him to shatter at any moment. Anger sliced through him. He had been a soldier and lived for millennia. Why does Dean treat him like a child sometimes?

Kevin must have noticed the shift in Cas' mood because his voice rang out, goading. "Any day now, Feathers."

Castiel tore his gaze from the hunter and raised his weapon and squeezed off the entire clip without hesitation. Lowering his gun he allowed a smile to spread slowly across his face as he turned his head slowly toward Kevin. The kid was gaping as Dean reeled in the target. Castiel hadn't missed the target once. All the rounds had hit in a tight cluster either in the head or heart.

"There is a training studio one level below the kitchen," Castiel said to Kevin. "You will meet me there _after_ you wash up from breakfast tomorrow. Bring your sword."

oOo

There was a possible lead in the next county. There had been a series of unexplained disappearances along a jogging path that ran through a densely wooded strip of parkland in the center of the city. Though the jogging path was wide and well lit there were many places where joggers could fall prey to an attack. Sam was worried about a possible werewolf or vampire nest. Dean wasn't so sure but because it was a little too close to home it would need to be checked out.

Dean, Sam and Castiel made ready to leave in the next morning leaving the other two behind. Crowley had been disinclined to want to leave the safe snug bunker and Dean had talked Kevin into staying behind to finish a cross referencing programming he had thought up to help with the translations of any of the material they were handling. The kid was chomping at the bit to get out in the fresh air as much as the rest of them but this would be the first real excursion for Sam and Castiel since they had recovered.

"Sammy needs to get out there, man," Dean had pleaded. "And, I need to see Cas in the field." Kevin had agreed after a little more cajoling and retreated to the kitchen to grab a snack. As soon as he left the library Dean turned to find Crowley's eyes on him.

"I can't be worried about all three of them," the hunter explained even though Crowley hadn't asked. "It's gonna be bad enough with the two of them, though I don't really expect any problems. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck. He can go next time."

"You could just cuff me to the chair," the demon suggested.

"It's not… Man. You know what? Come with us," Dean countered. "You said you wanted to go on a hunt. Another set of eyes would be great. Why are you chickening out now?"

"I can't," said Crowley looking around at the scrolls he had worked on. "I think I'm close to… I just can't."

Dean glared at him. He had cornered him a few days ago and gotten nothing out of him. He had enough of the demon's secrets. "It's time you leveled with me about this shit or so help me I will drag your ass out on this hunt in cuffs."

Crowley's eyes registered surprise at the sudden appearance of Castiel just as Dean also sensed someone behind him. Dean closed his eyes in frustration. No telling how long the guy had stood there. He could still move like a ninja. Slowly he turned to see Castiel framed in the smaller doorway leading to the study rooms.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked, his eyes flicking to Crowley and back to Dean. "Is this to do with the scrolls?"

Dean turned back and gave Crowley a meaningful look. The cat was out of the bag, so to speak, no reason to keep quiet now. Dean sure as hell wasn't going to lie to Cas. Omission was bad enough. And, he didn't even know what he was omitting.

Crowley rubbed a hand down his face in a completely human gesture and then leaned his chin on his palm as he considered the former angel. Then, he shrugged as if he too realized it was pointless to keep quiet. "I think there is the slightest hope of something. It's probably nothing."

"But," Castiel moved to the table. "You think it may be significant?"

"I don't know, maybe," Crowley sighed. He looked at Dean. "Maybe you should get Moose and the kid in here. I might as well spill it to everyone at once."

It only took a couple minutes to round up the other two. Kevin was already on his way back from the kitchen and Sam was just down the hall in the TV room contemplating his next move in the chess game he and Cas were playing. Castiel had only left because he had heard Dean's voice from down the hall. Now the four of them sat around the library waiting for Crowley to explain himself.

Crowley cleared his throat and began. "Jorunus, the demon that wrote these scrolls…"

"Wait, wait," Dean interrupted. "I thought you said the alphabet or whatever was invented by Jorunus. You're sure he wrote them too? That means the scrolls are how old?"

"You want to hear this or not?" Crowley glared. "Jorunus did invent it. He also wrote most of the scrolls in this collection. Jorunus was Lucifer's right hand before the cage. He was just as important as Lilith and twice as smart."

"I thought Lilith was the right hand of Lucifer," Castiel couldn't help but interject.

"She was the first demon," Crowley explained. "But, Jorunus was more trusted. Jorunus was also the one that betrayed Lucifer and helped get him locked in the cage the first time. Lilith killed him for it and then she ruled hell until… well, you know the rest." Crowley picked up a scroll. "When I became the King of Hell, I found that there were a few of these documents lying around. I was surprised that she hadn't destroyed them all. Lilith wasn't really very bright, though. She was ruled by her passions and by the things she lusted for. I'm at heart a business man. I wanted to turn a profit. I knew that knowledge is power. So I read them. There were some serious gaps but the gest of it was that Jorunus betrayed our Lucifer and had him sent down into the cage because he was about to destroy the world."

"So," Dean asked. "Lucifer hands Eve an apple and that was bad enough to get him cast down? I'd have been pissed too. I even understand why he was mad enough to want to bring on the apocalypse. But, the guy is still a major dick."

"There was never an apple, Dean," Castiel frowned. "Mankind was completely innocent. They knew nothing of hate, fear or anger. Lucifer showed them these things. He taught them hate and anger and then they learned fear."

The demon folded his hands in front of him. "For Jorunus, it all came down to balance. There was never supposed to be evil. But, after Lucifer, in an act of defiance, inspired the first sinful act in man, it was there. When mankind dreamed up more and more ways to go against the rule of God there had to be consequences - hell. But, at the same time, hell had to be balanced with heaven. And, that is why the host was also there to help guide man. Jorunus was faithful to God and understood his place in it all. He was perhaps the best ruler Hell has ever known."]'

"A demon faithful to God?" Kevin was confused. "I don't get it."

"We are all part of God's plan," the demon stated. "But, the wild card in that plan is that we all were given free will, the humans, angels and demons alike. So things don't always go the way He had hoped."

Castiel frowned. Something didn't seem right about this account. They weren't always lacking in emotion. There were times… But, then… Castiel looked up into Crowley's intense stare. "What? What happened? I can't remember everything."

"Jorunus settled Hell down and got it ordered," Crowley nodded. "He trusted Heaven to do their part to restore the balance as well because God told him that it would be done."

"Castiel didn't have free will when I met him," Dean said. "It was like a new concept to him."

"No," Castiel shook his head the answer clicking into place like he was suddenly remembering. "It was an idea lost to me. Naomi and others like her had suppressed our free will after Lucifer's fall. The only way to suppress free will was to suppress emotion. It's all been a lie. I think Naomi understood her mistake in the end. But, it was too late."

"Now, the Host has been laid to waste and Hell is being run by a demon more unstable than ever," Crowley continued. "But, it might not be too late. Jorunus called upon God before to intervene. This scroll here hints that there is a way to bring him back. He promised He wouldn't interfere directly unless a certain ritual was performed calling for His intervention."

"And, you think that the ritual is in one of the scrolls?" Kevin asked. "That's some serious shit, Crowley. This is one a whole other level from the tablets I've been reading. You are talking about summoning God!"

Everyone was silent for a full minute. Then, Castiel rose to his feet. Dean had been leaning against a bookshelf and moved forward to lay a hand on his lover's shoulder. The ex-angel was tensed so hard he was vibrating. Dean's gaze darted to Crowley still seated across the table from them. The demon was watching Castiel with a look of sadness on his face.

"You should have told me," Castiel spoke quietly, his eyes turning to Dean. "Why do you keep treating me like a child?"

"Oh, no," Crowley cried, dismayed. "Dean here didn't know either. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I don't even know if it's really here. Or if it's real. Dean only suspected I was on to something."

"How long have you suspected?" Castiel asked not letting the hunter off the hook.

"A couple of days," Dean admitted. He tried to turn Cas to fully face him but the other man resisted. "He asked me to give him a few days to be sure of what he was finding. But, I got impatient and wanted to know what he was up to."

"So you lied to me?" Castiel's voice rose. Dean made move to protest the accusation. Cas cut him off. "Omission is a lie, Dean."

"Cas, Baby," Dean began.

"Don't call me that!" Castiel snarled throwing off Dean's hands. "Why do you persist in shielding me from everything?"

"You won't even talk about most of this stuff with me," Dean cried out defensively. "I try and talk to you about you losing your grace and you cut me off. Kevin makes wisecracks about your wings and its ok. Sam wants to talk about fallen angels in the news and you are right there. I ask you about God and you go into a melancholy funk. Crowley brings up the same subject and you comfort _him_! What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't get it!" Castiel's voice broke and his eyes watered. "You asshole! I'm not a child, I'm not weak, and I'm not some girl you are banging for a one night stand!"

He stared at Dean for a moment. His face was a study in hurt and betrayal. And, then he stormed off heading for the back stairs. Dean watched him go in stunned silence. What the hell was happening here?

"Do angels get PMS, ya think?" Dean asked no one in particular.

"You idiot!" Crowley sneered. "You don't even have a clue do you? Go after him and beg for forgiveness before you lose the best thing that ever happened to you!"

Dean looked around the room at the other men. Sam looked sympathetic with his puppy eyes on display, Kevin was glaring at him in stony silence and Crowley was looking at him in expectation. "What did _I_ do really? You were the one keeping secrets and he's not even mad at _you_."

Crowley rolled his eyes and pointed in the direction Castiel had gone. Dean looked around at the silent faces one last time and threw up his hands. "Fine!"

Sam and Kevin shared a smirk while Crowley settled back down with a huff. They both found the demon glaring at them. "What's with you two?"

"I was just thinking maybe you have watched too much television," Kevin said in mock concern. "We should definitely limit your exposure to chick-flicks. You need to watch some manly action adventures or something."

Sam laughed. "It's just a little odd to have relationship advice coming from you, man. Makes me wonder what is left of the demon in you."

Crowley scowled at them both and tossed down the scroll he had just picked up. Both men protested when he stood up but, he just needed a drink. After a questioning glance at the others he poured two more glasses and moved back to the table.

"Gentlemen," Crowley rolled his glass in the palm of his hand. "This whole summoning God thing is a long shot. Things are still pretty messy out there. The only thing I know for sure is what is in here. It's fragile this little family you have here. You need to protect it. If that means I have to yell at any of you when you are being thick-headed, so be it. I like this family."

"You are a part of this family now, too," Sam insisted quietly.

"God help me," Crowley muttered.

Kevin raised his glass. "To family."

The two humans clinked their glasses together and looked at the demon expectantly. With a sigh Crowley raised his glass as well before downing the rest of its contents.

oOo

Dean jogged along the hallway and down the stairwell to the first basement level. This is the direction that Castiel had fled which meant he had headed for the practice studio he had used to teach angel fighting techniques to Kevin. Sam often joined them. And, even Dean would wander in on occasion. It was the only space in the bunker that was uniquely Castiel's domain.

If Castiel thought Dean was treating him like he was inferior it would make sense he would come here where he was in control. As he approached the door to the studio, Dean's steps slowed. He wasn't sure what to say to Cas. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for. One thing was certain, he loved this man and he felt terror at the thought of losing him.

The door to the studio was open. Through the entrance, Dean could see Castiel kneeling in meditation facing the opposite wall. The hunter watched his love for a minute marveling that he had retained the ability to stay so still. The other must have sensed his presence because after a while he spoke without turning or moving out of the position he was in.

"I want to apologize for the hysterics you witnessed a few minutes ago," Castiel spoke calmly. Dean noted the lack of inflection. "I have been out of sorts lately. It was wrong of me to lay it all on you."

"Well," began Dean moving into the room to stand just off the matt Castiel was on. "I can understand how hard it has been to adjust. But, if you think I'm gonna let you just gloss over this like it was nothing, you are mistaken."

Castiel's spine stiffened and his gaze came up to stare at the wall. "It was irrational of me to accuse you of lying to me. You didn't know anything more or sooner than I did."

"Yes," Dean agreed sounding calmer than he felt. Castiel was still speaking in that emotionally distant way. "But, that's not really what this is about is it?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cas stood and turned slowly toward Dean still calmly reasonable.

"Sure you do," Dean smiled. "You have been prickly for days. I was beginning to think you don't like me so much after all. Then, as I was watching you just now it hit me. You aren't the big bad angel with the mojo to annihilate me anymore. You liked having that power over me. And, now it's gone."

"I don't want to be able to destroy you," Castiel denied. "I want to be equals with you."

"Now who's the liar?" Dean threw back softly. "You wish you could throw me up against the wall and show me how in control you are. How dominant."

"You can be so infuriating sometimes!"

"I guess it's a good thing you can't throw me back down into hell now, huh?" Dean laughed.

Castiel winced and gave him the most remorse filled look Dean had ever seen outside of a Precious Moments cartoon. Then he dropped his head in shame.

"I am sorry that I ever said that, Dean," whispered Castiel. "I was posturing. I was trying to get control. It seemed that you would only argue with me and do the opposite of what I needed you to do."

Dean caught his chin and forced him to look up again. "But, you did have control. I was all bluster. For a moment after I said I wanted to kick your ass, I was scared you might just smite me on the spot. I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to say that to a powerful celestial being."

"You didn't look frightened," Cas offered a soft smile feeling the hint of reconciliation in Dean's admission.

"I'll admit," Dean's lips twisted with a wry smirk. "I got bold when I remained intact. But, then you stepped into my personal space all intimidating and told me you could throw me back just as easily as you pulled me out." Dean drew him into his arms, his mouth within inches of Cas' pursed lips and winked at him. "If you hadn't made that your parting shot and flew out of there you'd have had a situation on your hands."

"Why?" Castiel scowled, glaring at the hunter. If Dean thought that the direction his confession was going would earn him a kiss, he was sadly mistaken. And, he had been so close to letting it go. "Think that you could have taken me on, then? I know I am no match for you now, Dean. But, then I would have had to have had to show a lot of restraint then to keep from destroying you."

The smirk blossomed into a wide smile and Dean's eyes sparkled with amusement and something else… Castiel knew that look. It was the goofy look Dean got whenever he did something the other found adorable.

"Castiel," Dean began his voice soft and sexy. Cas twisted in his arms not wanting to give in. Dean caught him before he could escape and drew him back into his embrace settling Castiel's back against his chest and placing his lips against the delicate curve of his ear. "I knew I couldn't take you on. I knew you could squash me like a bug. And, in that moment I was instantly so hard it almost hurt. If you had stayed I'd have done anything to get you to put your hands on me."

Castiel turned his head back to stare at Dean in disbelief. "That was in the beginning, though. I think it was only the second time we met."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, reflecting regret. "I was in a constant state of denial almost from the beginning. I worked hard to keep it from you. You were the sexiest… scariest thing I had ever run across. I was nearly panicked by my reaction."

"If we had… then," Castiel shook his head. He broke free of Dean's embrace and paced away from him. "It wouldn't have worked, then. We were both too dominant. We would have torn each other apart."

"Like now? Maybe," Dean shrugged. "Or maybe we would have had a lot of make-up sex until we finally worked out everything. Why does one of us need to be on top? It's not worth it to me to fight about it. You want that position? It's yours."

Castiel's eyes swept down Dean's body and back up again. Though he could see the uncertainty lurking in his lover's eyes, it was more than a bluff. Castiel knew that Dean would surrender control if he demanded it. But, he felt fear at the thought of surrendering control to Castiel. It went against his nature.

Stepping into Dean's space Castiel ran his hands up his arms and framed his face. Then he rose slightly on his toes to gently kiss the taller man's lips. It was just the softest brush of his lips across Dean's. Dean sighed and leaned in to deepen the kiss but Cas drew back. Then Castiel pressed forward, claiming Dean's mouth in a demanding kiss that had the hunter's knees weakening and his heart thudding in his chest.

"Take your clothes off," Castiel demanded as he caught the hem of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He could see Dean's hands tremble as he moved to comply with his order. Dean saying he would be willing for Cas to take control and actually handing over the reins where two completely different things. Still, he didn't hesitate. Castiel pressed his body into Dean's and then used all his strength to tumble him to the mat.

Castiel wasn't sure of what he was about to do but he felt that he couldn't stop now. They had landed near the heavy metal base of a sparring dummy. Castiel figured this was his best chance to gain control. Pulling his belt from his pants he pushed Dean's arms up over his head and careful lashed his crossed wrists to the base. Dean didn't offer any resistance but couldn't stop himself from giving a nervous laugh after he tested the strength of the binding and found it secure.

"What have you got planned there, Cas?" Dean asked breathlessly.

"Shut up," Castiel growled. "I'm still mad at you."

With that he drew his hands down Dean's chest following the contours of the muscles. His mouth followed behind his hands licking, nipping and kissing along. Dean groaned at the delicious feel of Castiel's hot mouth and strained up against the binding on his wrists wanting to touch him back. Castiel straddled his knees leaving his hips and groin free for exploration but effectively trapping his lower body as well. Castiel continued to knead his flesh with his hands and then sooth after his touch with his warm wet mouth. By the time he reached Dean's hips, the hunter was writhing in helpless need.

Castiel had to release the knees to be able to reach lower with his mouth. Kneeling between Dean's legs Cas bit into his left hip gently and trailed kisses down his thigh. He suckled his way up the inside of Dean's thigh to his groin pushing the legs further apart. When his lips brushed Dean's heavy balls the hunter whimpered and thrust his hips up seeking more. Castiel put a hand on each hip and used his weight to force them down as he lowered his mouth onto Dean's straining cock. One of the many wonders he had discovered in his lover was Castiel's apparent lack of a gag reflex. Dean's groan turned into a helpless mewling whimper as the ex-angel demonstrated this ability.

His head bobbed up and down several times his cheeks hollowing out on the upswing and stretching to fit all of Dean as he bottomed out. Then, he released Dean's hips allowing the hunter to thrust up into him. Dean was past caring whether he would hurt Castiel. He was lost to pure sensation, having relinquished all control to his lover. As his rhythm began to falter and his breath became harsh, Castiel pulled off him. Dean looked at him pleading through half lidded eyes. Castiel just wiped the slobber from his chin and stood up caressing his own cock as he took in the man lying stretched out before him.

His eyes never left Dean while he went over to where a duffle bag lay on the floor near the edge of the matt. Ever since their first coupling, Castiel had made sure that there was always lubricant at hand. He hadn't been imagining fucking on the studio floor when he had slipped a tube into his bag. Now he was ever grateful for his prudence.

Back at Dean's side he leaned down and captured his mouth in what he had intended to be a brutal kiss but instead turned searching. He so very much loved to kiss Dean. And, he loved to be kissed back. As he thrust his tongue against the hunter's he ran a hand up the inside of Dean's thigh and cupped his balls briefly before giving them a gentle squeeze and releasing them. Pushing Dean's thighs further apart he felt for the puckered skin around his hole. Dean jerked slightly.

Dean had allowed Castiel to fuck him on the first night they had been together. Castiel had been clumsy and unsure remembering that Dean had warned him that anal sex could hurt if not done properly. It had not gone well at first. It had hurt Dean more than it should have in Castiel's opinion. But, Dean hadn't wanted him to stop. Eventually Castiel had found the right angle and Dean had relaxed. Castiel had heard the expression "all's well that ends well". Obviously that didn't apply if Dean's reaction to his touch were any indication.

Breaking the kiss, Castiel searched his lover's eyes for fear. He suspected that Dean wouldn't deny this to Castiel even if he dreaded it. Dean's eyes focused on him showing trust and love. Castiel quirked a brow while rubbing a circle around Dean's opening. Dean blinked slowly and then focused on him again his gaze still showing trust. Castiel reached for the lube.

This time he took care to open Dean slowly massaging his opening before pushing a finger in past the second knuckle. Then he thrust the finger in and out twisting and stretching the tight sheath. When, Dean was once more able to relax he added a second and paid attention to the hiss of discomfort as the added stretch caused a burning sensation. Slowly the pain reflected in Dean's eyes lessened and Castiel added another digit. Lowering his mouth once more onto Dean's cock, Castiel sucked him back to fully hard and twisted his fingers to brush against Dean's prostrate. The man underneath him bucked and moaned in desperation.

"Please, Cas," Dean begged. "I'm gonna cum if you don't stop. Please fuck me."

Castiel quickly used more lubricant to slick his cock and then positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Slowly he pushed into him sinking steadily until he was fully inside and stopped his breath hitching to let Dean adjust to this new fullness. Dean's eyes were heavily lidded with lust but he never let his gaze fall from Castiel's. That's how the ex-angel knew exactly when Dean was ready for him to move. The need shown in his eyes before his body began to move his hips thrusting up to meet Cas.

Castiel began a steady rhythm, thrusting smoothly into Dean. When his cock began hitting the little nub inside of him Dean's eyes fluttered closed and he once again lost control of his reactions. Castiel pounded him into the matt while the hunter came undone his gasps and cries of pleasure echoing around the room. Dean stretched out beneath him, his arms bound above his head, straining in pleasurable sensation was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen. It was driving him close to the edge. He reached down and grasped Dean's cock jerking it roughly as he struggled to hold back his own orgasm. Dean let out a shout of pleasure and painted their chests with his release. Castiel let go and fell over the edge.

After a few moments, Castiel came back to himself and lifted his head from off of Dean's chest to look at his face. Dean was smiling up at him looking thoroughly blissed out himself. Reaching up Castiel released his hands from the confining belt and then collapsed back against his chest. He felt the strong arms encircle him as he snuggled into the bigger man.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel sighed. "You can have the pants now."

"Are you sure?" Dean chuckled. He sensed Kevin's influence in Castiel's choice of words. "That was really incredible."

"I am certain," Cas insisted. "But, thank you for letting me."

"Anytime," Dean smiled lazily. "I love you, too."

Dean's last thought before he fell asleep with his angel was the hope that the others wouldn't come looking for them anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Just because you asked… more lovin'.

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 7

Calloused hands smoothed down his chest feeling each rib. His nipples pebbled into hard little points as a gasp escaped him. An answering echo of arousal rushed further south.

"Did that hurt?" Dean asked him, leaning in to speak softly into his ear to avoid waking Sam. "I didn't feel a broken one but, they are probably bruised real good."

"No," assured Castiel softly. He nuzzled into Dean's neck. "It didn't hurt."

They had taken a motel room after finishing the case because they were all too tired and beat up to drive the short distance back home. Dean had gotten o double room out of habit. He hadn't figured that he and Castiel would need any privacy that night. Sam had to be woken to stumble into the room and had promptly collapsed onto the nearest bed and fell back to sleep. Dean had insisted on cataloging all of Castiel's injuries. That was how he came to be running his hands over his love's bare torso while Cas sat perched on the counter next to the sink.

"Cas," Dean's voice started gruff with warning and ended in a groan as the slender man pushed his hands into the front of his pants. "Bab… H… Honey?" Castiel snickered as Dean stumbled over choosing a nickname. He didn't even care anymore if Dean called him Baby. But, he wasn't going tell Dean that. He was interested to see what the he finally settled on.

"Castiel," Dean spoke again more firmly in control. "Sam is asleep right over there."

"Mmm," Castiel hummed at the feel of Dean's smooth warm skin under his fingertips. They had all come really close to death that day. Castiel found it interesting that as tired as he was, as much as his body ached, he had never felt more alive than he did right now. He wanted to touch Dean, wanted to taste him and join with his body. Right now he was doing his best to attempt all three.

With a strangled gasp, Dean wrapped Castiel's legs around his waist and flipped the switch to light the cramped bathroom and the exhaust fan automatically rattled to life. The two men shared a look that said that the sound should be able to mask any sounds they would make if they were careful. Lifting the ex-angel off the counter, Dean stepped into the smaller room and shut the door.

Castiel was a live wire in his hands, ripping at Dean's clothes and using his mouth on any bit of skin he exposed. Dean set him down and reached past him to turn on the shower. Castiel used the break to shuck all his clothes off quickly and begin to push Dean's jeans down his legs. Dean couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Easy, Darlin'," Dean gasped as Castiel rolled his nipple between his tongue and teeth.

"I need you now, Dean," Castiel growled. He looked around the room and grabbed the tiny bottle of lotion from the basket of complimentary items on the back of the toilet. Dean took the tiny bottle away and tossed it back.

"I'd rather use soap," Dean helped Castiel over into the tub as he adjusted the shower spray. He fully expected Castiel to push him up against the wall and take the dominant position as he had the night before. But, Castiel surprised him by backing up to him fitting his tight little ass snuggly into Dean's crotch.

"Please," Castiel moaned. Dean rubbed his hands down the front of Castiel's body as the lighter man leaned back against him. It still amazed him how much Castiel's body turned him on. He couldn't say that he had ever found another man this attractive. He had tried to analyze it. His conclusion was that he was attracted to Castiel himself and it wouldn't matter what vessel he was wearing. However, while that was certainly true, once he had learned that Jimmy no longer shared space with the angel his interest in Castiel's body had become intense. Even the stupid trench coat turned him on.

An image came to mind of Castiel after he had returned from purgatory. He had looked so wrongly out of place covered in filth and blood in his tattered clothes while he sat there in the normal world being questioned by he and Sam. Then he had gone to clean up. It had not occurred to Dean that he would simply restore the Holy Tax Accountant uniform he normally wore because he had not been strong enough to do so in so long. He'd had to quickly shield his crotch to hide his boner. Thankfully neither Cas or Sam had noticed. Though if Castiel had known just how much Dean wanted him then maybe they would have skipped a lot of the unpleasantness of the past few months. Dean hadn't liked not being able to trust his angel.

Dean had considered getting him another coat, had even seen one on a supply run at the big strip mall. But, Kevin, who had been with him at the time, had stopped him. Dean had stared through the glass at the coat for a few more moments before walking away. Kevin showed a great deal of wisdom from time to time. Castiel couldn't go back. There was no reason to play dress up.

Castiel slowly rotated his hips, grinding onto Dean's cock. Dean was ripped instantly out of his musing as his body shrugged off exhaustion and caught up to Castiel's. This compact little frame moving against him had him panting. Cas leaned his head back and kissed Dean as he ran his hands over Den's hips and thighs.

Dean picked up the soap and began lathering up his lover's body hands moving ever lower in lazy circles until his hand brushed Castiel's cock standing hard against his belly. Castiel mewled all hot and needy. Dean pushed him away from him enough to run the soap down his back smoothing over the rounded globes of his ass cheeks before sliding into the lovely crevasse. Finding his puckered hole, Dean rubbed gently around and over the tight opening feeling the muscles begin to relax. Castiel whimpered and pushed back. Dean leaned in to nibble at his ear and watch his face. Castiel's head was thrown back and his eyes closed with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His hands were braced on the tile wall of the shower and his hips were thrusting back rhythmically, seeking more from Dean's questing fingers. With a little more pressure a finger popped through the tight ring of muscle and began to slide in and out. Dean barely moved. Castiel was fucking himself on the lone digit.

Steadying the smaller man with a hand on his hip, Dean added a second finger. After a few careful thrusts of his hand Castiel once more took over impaling himself on the fingers. Dean leaned in closer reaching around to cup Castiel's balls lightly before closing his hand around his cock. Cas cried out before he could stop himself. He lowered his head to rest it against the wall his lips pressed together to keep from crying out again. His hips were thrusting forward into the tight circle of Dean's hand and then back onto his fingers.

"Now, Dean, please," he begged. "I can't…ah."

Dean removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Castiel's hole. He began to slowly push in but Castiel was having none of that. He pressed back lifting onto the balls of his feet to make up for the difference in height and impaled himself. A gasp and a hiss of discomfort escaped him and Dean froze holding him still with his free arm. He was worried that he had injured him. Castiel leaned back letting his head fall against Dean's shoulder. He was stretched as far as he could go. Dean claimed his mouth while rubbing his hands up and down his body soothing him. He bent his knees slightly allowing Castiel to rest back on his heels. This changed the angle just enough to cause the head of his cock to press against his prostrate and Castiel gasped again and began to move. Dean let Castiel set the pace. This aggressive bottom Cas was very sexy.

"You love having me inside you, don't you?" he growled into Cas' ear. "You want to be in control but you want me to fuck you."

"Yes, please," gasped Castiel.

"Tell me."

"I need you inside of me," He whispered breathlessly. "I love how you fill me."

Castiel was making the sexiest sounds as he struggled to keep quiet. _God_, Dean thought, _I'm not going to last if he keeps this up_. A chill ran down his spine as he realized that he had once again prayed to Cas's father while he was fucking the former angel. He chuckled to himself thinking that maybe that would bring the old man back. Surely he was tired of hearing Dean catalogue all the many things about Castiel he was grateful for. He moved his hips in time with Castiel, meeting his thrusts. _God, his ass is so beautiful. Thank you for that. His cock is also beautiful. Thank you. And, that mouth… I love seeing those lips stretched over the head of my…_ Then his amusement fled as Castiel let go of another cry and his muscles clenched Dean's cock spasmodically as he painted the tile with his release. Dean let go offering another prayer of thanks to God that the thought of him had been enough distraction to last for Cas. He buried his face in Cas' neck and rode out the orgasm gasping and laughing softly.

When they caught their breath, they turned to face each other and slowly they looked each other over carefully noting where a claw had raked open flesh or a bruise was darkening. They took their time slowly touching and soothing. Tears welled in Castiel's eyes and spilled over to blend with the spray from the shower. He hadn't had the time to be afraid today. Now that the urgency of the hunt and the need to mate were satisfied he could feel the fear creeping in. It was silly, they were safe now. Sam was also safe and hopefully sleeping peacefully in the other room. But, he felt himself shaking. And, it shamed him to feel so afraid after the fact.

"I love you so much," said Castiel, his voice breaking. "It's just that…"

"I know. It's ok, Cas," Dean soothed hugging him tightly against him. "I love you. I got you. We're ok. Sam's ok. We will live to hunt another day."

Castiel loved the way Dean hugged and sunk into the embrace with a sigh. It felt like the man's whole being was wrapped around him. His shaking subsided slowly. Dean didn't let go for a few more minutes making sure Castiel was steady before shutting off the shower and reaching for towels to dry them off.

Dean crept out of the bathroom and rummaged through their duffle bag looking for boxers. Returning he handed a pair to Castiel after checking the labels to make sure he was getting the right pair. The cute little fantasy where Castiel wore his underwear never took into account that Castiel's hips were narrower than Dean's.

Finally, covered enough to keep Sam from bitching, they lay down on their hard motel mattress and snuggled into each other. Castiel fitted his body tightly into Dean's and with a sigh he relaxed and was asleep almost immediately. Dean didn't find sleep so easily.

It had been a hard day. The creature they had been hunting confused them because it was behaving outside its normal patterns. Sam had remarked over and over that the information they had been collecting from the locals pointed to a Thin Man. But the Thin Man legend said that the monster attacked children. Castiel was the one to point out that he hadn't seen any children all day. Turns out that the area the monster had set up in was a sprawling adult community. No children anywhere. Sam reasoned that the creature had probably wandered in and then not been able to feed until it turned to adults in desperation. As it was, they were lucky that the thing had been weakened by poor diet. It had almost been more than the three of them could handle.

The monster stood eleven feet tall with long arms and hands that were big enough to cradle small boulders. It had a leathery grey hide rough and wrinkled enough to blend in with the trees it had been hiding among. Its beady eyes and snubbed nose were small in relation to its face but that was made up for by the wide gaping mouth rimmed with jagged teeth. It looked like it could stuff a small human child in whole.

They had been tracking it most of the day when without warning it had gone straight for Cas. Maybe it sensed that he was new to humanity and childlike in his innocence. Maybe it was just because he was the smallest of the three.

To give him credit, Cas had held his own for several minutes as Dean and Sam worked their way into position to catch him from behind. The Lore didn't offer any options for killing one but since it essentially behaved like an animal they had gambled that removing its head would probably do the trick. It had proven tough though. Shooting merely pissed it off and it had a longer reach than any of them. Getting it from behind was the only solution.

They hadn't spoken about it just simply moved in sync with each other. Dean and Sam had done it for years and he and Cas had out of necessity in purgatory. It was a wonderful feeling. Everything was going well and Dean had felt the blood pumping rush of battle. This is what he was born for. Then the creature managed to knock Castiel's blade aside and reached out to wrap one long bony hand around his torso and drag him toward his mouth.

Castiel had opened his mouth to scream but the constriction of the hand around his chest wouldn't allow him to take a breath. Dean had panicked as he watched Castiel trying in vain to gasp for air. The eldest Winchester jumped onto the things back and climbed up to begin hacking away at its neck. Sam had joined the fray slicing into the creature's limbs trying to get it to release Castiel. The monster batted Sam away like swatting a fly. Dean had just enough time to notice that Castiel had gone limp when it tossed his angel aside like a broken toy and reached back for him with both hands. Dean felt clawed fingers rake along his left shoulder as he plunged the tip of his angel blade into the things back and twisted. It flung him down to the ground before lifting him again and tossing him into a nearby tree. The last thing Dean remembered before losing consciousness was Sam picking up Castiel's blade and closing in on the weakening creature.

By the time he came to, the monster was dead and Sam had helped Castiel into a sitting position. Sam amazingly enough hadn't sustained a lot of damage. However, since Castiel wasn't yet able to move under his own power and Dean was in no shape to carry him Sam had slung the limp man over his shoulder and lead the way back to where they had parked the Impala with Dean trailing slowly behind him.

It shook Dean as much as it had Castiel. He blamed himself. He had been so caught up in the adrenaline pumping moment that he hadn't been careful enough. They weren't kids anymore, he could feel the truth of that in the myriad of small aches and pains and stiffness he felt on a normal day. Tomorrow it would be all he could do to move.

Castiel sighed in his sleep and turned into Dean's shoulder snaking his arm across Dean's waist. Dean shifted to accommodate him and rapped his arm around Castiel's back, his hand resting on the curve of his bottom. He had always had a hard time sleeping in a bed with someone else. The only person he had been able to rest next to without nearly pushing out of the bed had been Sam when they were kids. Normally he sprawled taking up more than his share of the bed. More than one woman had complained about it. When he had been with Lisa he hadn't ever slept very deeply unable to get comfortable. The first night he had held Cas to him he had known that they would fit together. Even with the nightmares it had been the best sleep he had gotten next to someone else in years. Castiel was more like an extension of himself than another person in his bed.

The familiar fear lanced through his gut when he thought of how close he had come to losing Castiel that day. He just didn't know if he could survive it. Not now that he had given in to the love he felt for the blue-eyed man. He had lived most of his life refusing to give in to loving anyone outside his small exclusive circle of family and friends. He had certainly never expected to be able to love someone like this.

Castiel stirred in his sleep slowly caressing a lazy circle on Dean's chest and pressing a sleepy kiss to his side. "Stop thinking about it." Castiel whispered. "You are right. We are safe for now."

"I know," he whispered back. He couldn't help thinking that one day he'd like to feel safe for more than just the moment. He honestly wasn't sure what that would be like. The weeks they had hid in the bat cave were the closest he had come to a feeling of peace.

He covered Castiel's hand with his free one. Castiel wrapped his fingers around Den's thumb and relaxed back into sleep. He listened to Sam's soft snores and the sound of Castiel's even breaths. Slowly the tension left him and he relaxed at last into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing, following and favs. I am currently deep in the woods with about two dozen of my favorite people at our annual gathering. I had to come into town and borrow wifi just to post.


	8. Chapter 8

_I find myself trying to decide what to do with my God summons. I mean there is the option to make Him a Her. But, it's been stated by several angels that God is a He. Even though this is a Destiel fic, I try not to stray too terribly far from cannon because I really love the show like it is. Well, I would like there to be a more than buddy relationship between Dean and his angel, obviously. Which is why I stress over any change I make. But there is one option that I am leaning towards. I think that he will win out in the end. I hope that all of you like it. It's just my own private musings and not taken from the canon… exactly. Some will argue that it is fact._

_Anyway, in October anything I have dreamed up will be null and void. If I am still working on this at that time you can expect me to cease before the season premiere. Sorry to say that I still haven't been hired to be part of the writing staff. I also do not work for any part of the CW and do not own anything to do with this show. Cheers!_

* * *

Where do we go from here? Chapter 8

"That can't be it!" exclaimed Crowley, causing Sam and Kevin to jump slightly. They had been working in silence for the better part of an hour. The two humans glanced at each other before turning expectantly toward the demon.

Crowley quickly scanned the scroll with wide eyes. He couldn't imagine that it would be that easy. It didn't even call for blood. He looked up at the other two men. Kevin was frozen in the midst of writing down some bit of coded word from the angel tablet and Sam's fingers still rested on the keys of his laptop. Both were wearing matching expressions of impatient inquisitiveness.

"So, uh, what's it gonna be?" asked Kevin. "Do we have to sacrifice babies or will a goat do the job?"

Sam laughed nervously, these _were_ demon scrolls. Who knew what kind of dark magic spell would summon God. Surely it was something awful. Crowley shook his head in confusion.

"It's just a prayer," he said looking back down at the scroll. "It says… Hang on, let me write it out."

Picking up a pad of paper he quickly jotted down six lines of text in English and then handed it to Sam. Sam took the pad warily from the demon. It was making him even more nervous that Crowley wouldn't just read it out loud. Looking down at the words he was surprised at the simplicity of the prayer.

"Well," Kevin asked. Sam opened his mouth to draw breath and answer but Crowley quickly shushed him.

"It's a prayer, Moose," said the exasperated demon. "Speak it and it will be done."

Sam nodded and handed the pad across to the boy without uttering a word. He didn't get angry about the nickname. These days it was said with affection not malice. Kevin read the prayer and wondered at the simple words as well. He shook his head and handed the translation back to Crowley.

"It seems too easy," scoffed the prophet. "Can any of us do it or does it need to be a demon?"

"It says that it should be done by the demon that is looking to restore the balance," answered Crowley. "But, who knows, I figure we can't be too cautious. The question is should we just go ahead or wait until Castiel and Dean return? It's your call, Moose. I elect you head Man of Letters."

Sam gave a short bark of laughter and looked up at the demon with a rueful grin only to see that Crowley was completely serious. He, then, glanced at Kevin with a 'will you get a load of this' expression to see the same look of expectation in the prophet's eyes. This was new. Sam had been spiraling in an ever downward path for so long that he didn't really see himself as the 'go to' guy for anything. Dean was the leader, right?

"Ah, well… um," Sam cleared his throat. "We at least should be all in one place when we try this, I think."

Dean and Castiel had driven up to Nebraska to meet up with Charlie. She had found a weird local news item and had asked if they wanted to investigate. They had left that morning and could be gone for days. Still, it was better to be together before starting a domino effect of unknown events. Anything could happen once they summoned God. Besides, it seemed wrong to call upon the big guy without Castiel present.

The other two nodded and they sat silently for a moment before Kevin stood up and spoke. "Ok, we wait but at least let's toast to finding the damn thing. This is the first good lead we've had in weeks."

He moved over to the credenza that held their stash of liquor. After choosing the fifty year old scotch they had found in one of the storerooms he poured three glasses and handed them out to the others. Still standing he raised his glass and said "To a job well done. And, to Sam, for keeping us on task."

"Hear, hear," Crowley raised his glass and they all drank. Crowley sighed appreciatively. "That's a really good bottle of scotch. How many of those do we have left?"

"Six," answered Sam.

"Well, then," the demon grinned. "Another two fingers won't go amiss will it?"

Kevin laughed and went to pour another round.

oOo

The drive north on US-75 was uneventful and relaxing. Dean loved to drive out on the open road in his Impala. But, as the miles flew by he learned that he really loved to drive with Cas riding shotgun. It wasn't the first time that they had taken a long drive alone together. However, it was the first time since their relationship had become something more. Sometimes they sat quietly a hand resting on each other's thigh or fingers intertwined.

Occasionally they spoke about random things that came to mind. Dean found himself telling everything he knew about Charlie Bradbury including leading the charge during his LARP experience. Cas laughed as he pictured his gruff and serious Dean doing something so silly. It was good to know that after everything he could still have fun.

In return, Castiel would tell things he knew about the places they passed from before the Mayflower set sail. Sometimes it was unsettling to be reminded just how long Castiel had lived. It was easy to forget when so many things where viewed with childlike wonder through his eyes. It was one of the things that he loved about his angel. And, yes, Dean still thought of Castiel as his angel. Dean felt a little panic when he wondered what to call that "something more" they had become. Was Castiel his boyfriend? His lover? Neither of those seemed to fit just right. Castiel was more. Dean sometimes let himself fantasize about permanence. He thought of maybe asking Castiel to marry him. The realization of that longing sent chills down his spine even as happy warmth spread through his belly. He didn't ever bring it up again after Castiel had assured him that his grace was gone for good, but Dean still harbored a fear of losing him if he regained is power. They were working toward summoning God back to clean up this mess. If anyone would be able to fix the former angel He would. And, Castiel would be crazy not to want it. Dean just didn't know what would happen then.

The drive to Lincoln was not too far and, less than four hours after they set out, Dean parked Baby in front of an apartment building. Castiel got out and stretched in a sinuously feline way that drew an appreciative stare from Dean as he hauled their duffle from the back seat. Cas caught him staring and ducked his head shyly, a blush creeping up his face. His eyes, however, glanced up through his lashes to meet Dean's gaze. There was want and need and love there. Dean's mouth was suddenly dry as so many emotions clogged his chest and restricted his airway.

Circling the car, he slung the duffle over his shoulder and pulled Cas in for a kiss. He didn't trust himself to speak just then. He would probably end up crying like a girl if he did. But he needed to show how much he loved him. It had always been hard for him to speak about his feelings unless the situation was desperate. In the beginning, he had told Castiel that he loved frequently because he had been afraid of how fragile the fallen angel had become. Cas had told him that he needed to hear it. Later, like some silly superstitious ritual, Dean would first remind himself to voice his love at least once a day. Then, secondly, he would send a silent prayer to God asking Him not to take Castiel from him. He hoped in a secret place in his heart that if he were diligent enough Castiel would choose him if the time came that he could return to Heaven. He knew it was selfish, but he had never had so much to lose before.

A squeal of delight sounded from above them. Dean broke off the kiss to look up and see Charlie bouncing down the steps. He stepped back from Castiel and turned just in time to catch the slender red-head as she launched herself into his arms. Castiel stood politely to the side while Dean hugged Charlie back.

"I missed you so much, Dean Winchester," sighed Charlie. She laid a noisy kiss on his cheek. "I'm so glad you are here!"

"I missed you, too," Dean smiled back. With a final squeeze and a kiss on top of her head he let her go. Charlie immediately turned to Castiel.

"You must be Castiel," She smiled taking his hand in hers. "I have heard so much about you and always knew that you two would be a great match! I guess I should welcome you to the club, Dean."

"What club?" Castiel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She's talking about sex, Cas," Dean grinned. "Charlie likes girls."

"Oh," Castiel said. Dean could see he still didn't quite understand.

"You are the first guy I have ever… you, know," It was Dean's turn to blush.

"Oooh!" Castiel said again in understanding. He smiled at the girl and Dean was shocked when much to Charlie's amusement Castiel winked like they were sharing a secret. Charlie linked her arm through Cas' and pulled him up the steps already speaking rapidly leaving Dean to trail behind. Castiel laughed at something she leaned in to murmur too softly for Dean to hear. He shook his head. Maybe they did share a secret.

oOo

"Let me get this straight," Dean spoke in frustration. "You are in the middle of nowhere Nebraska investigating Big Foot?"

"Well," Charlie sighed. They were sitting around a small table in the kitchen. "Not exactly. I'm here because of Nan. I met her at Chi Con and one thing led to another…"

"Where is this Nan?" Castiel asked.

"She's at work but she'll be home in a little while," she answered. She turned to Dean. "I told her that you were my cousin from Topeka. She's a waitress at a diner in town. Her neighbor, Mrs. Patterson, told me about a Sasquatch sighting a couple days ago. Then, yesterday there was word about an old farmer killed around the same time as the sighting. He had a herd of fifty cattle. Half of them are dead. The ones that survived broke through the fence and are scattered across the county."

"So, what are you thinking?" Dean asked. "Werewolf? Cause it sounds like a wild animal to me. Maybe a pack of wild dogs or wolves. Not sure this is really our thing."

Charlie got up and pulled an iPad and a newspaper from her backpack. "See I hear what you are saying but we are talking about over twenty head of cattle and a grown man armed with a shotgun. If it were wild dogs or something you'd think that he'd have gotten at least one of them. And, then, there was this…"

Dean and Castiel leaned over the tablet as she swiped through a half dozen pictures of foot prints. Really big footprints; Charlie's own foot was in several of the shots as comparison. Dean raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders ready to scoff but, unable to come up with a plausible explanation. He looked at Castiel who was frowning in thought and back at Charlie. "I'm gonna let it slide for the moment that you foolishly went out there on your own. But, really… Bigfoot? Come on!"

"You tell me," Charlie stood with her hands on his hips. "What else could it be?"

"This doesn't seem likely," mused Castiel frowning. "The old ones are really shy and peaceful. The fact that they have lived side by side with humanity for millennia with very little contact is testament to that. They don't ever seek out confrontation."

"Really?" Dean stared at Castiel. "Seven foot tall ape men - that are not Sam - are really loose in the world?"

"I knew it," gushed a delighted Charlie.

"They are not like humans," Castiel insisted. "They are not men but not animals either. They are sentient. They are a throwback to early man before evolution had its way. The Old Ones. The First People."

"Woah," Charlie put her hands out in a warding gesture. "I never thought I would hear Darwinism preached by an angel."

"Darwin wasn't correct about many of his theories but some had merit," he said seriously. "God set it in motion but, it was never meant to be a static situation. Life on this planet is ever evolving."

"Still," Dean rubbed a hand down his face. "If cattle mutilations and Bigfoot don't mix, what are we talking here?"

"This area here," said Charlie pulling up a map program on her tablet. "It's all forest. Federal land left untouched and it borders the farm. If I were Bigfoot, a werewolf or a pack of wild dogs I'd live in there."

"Great," Dean grunted. "Looks like we are going on a hike."

Castiel sighed. Dean reached out and squeezed his hand briefly. Their last trek through the woods had nearly ended disastrously. After discussing a few more points they agreed to get an early start.

Charlie's friend would be working and early shift the next day. Dean found it interesting that Charlie was being so cagey about sharing information with her lady friend. He guessed that the rosy glow was already wearing off and the only thing still holding his friend here was the case. Maybe he could get her to follow them back to the Bat Cave for a visit.

"So, what's with the girl?" he asked curious. "She must be just a fling or you'd be telling her everything."

"Oh, Nan?" Charlie looked sheepish. "We don't share a lot of information about our past. It's sort of an arrangement we have. She's not even from Nebraska. The most I have figured out from the neighbor, Mrs. Patterson, is that she moved in last month."

"And, yet, you came home with her?" Dean asked, incredulous. "Don't you think she sounds a little shady?"

"Who am I to judge?" asked Charlie defensively. She stood and picked up the items strewn about the table. "I can't really tell her a lot about myself either. It's just whenever I'm around her I tend to forget about all that."

Charlie had just cleared away the newspaper and iPad when they heard a key in the lock and Charlie bounced out to the living room to greet her. Nan turned out to be a tiny pixie like blonde with large brown eyes and short choppy hair. She seemed to exude an aura of peace and serenity. The two girls met each other with a hug and a prolonged kiss.

Dean had stepped into the living room in time to see them come together. He let himself forget for a moment that he was watching Charlie and just enjoyed the hot display. Castiel stopped beside him and glanced from the girls back to Dean before clearing his throat. Dean tore his gaze from the interesting sight before him and shrugged with an apologetic grin at Castiel. Castiel glared at him and turned back to the blonde when he heard a sudden gasp.

The tiny blonde that they assumed to be Nan stood slightly apart from Charlie with her hands covering her mouth as if in shock. Castiel took a step toward the girl, his eyes narrowing. The girl took a step back looking wildly from Castiel to Charlie and back again. Dean and Charlie exchanged a confused look.

"Hello, brother," Nan finally managed. "How did you find me?"

The look on Charlie's face would have been comical except that Dean was pretty sure that his face looked much the same. This was the first of the fallen they had come across, mainly due to the fact that they had hunkered down in the bunker the first few weeks to lick their wounds. By the time they began really getting back out in the world the angels had all either been sorted into medical institutions or quietly faded into obscurity.

"You are one of the Cherubim," Castiel stated. "Rachiel isn't it?"

"I go by the name of my vessel now," the woman said without inflection. It was clear she feared them. "She ascended to heaven even as I fell. I had been using her only from time to time when it was convenient. Now I am left living her stolen life."

Castiel raised his hands showing his palms in a show of peace. "We wish you no harm, sister. Dean here is a friend of Charlie's and my bond mate. We did not know you were here."

"Where there is found a Winchester, discord will follow," she said with a shaky voice. "I have no wish to do other than live the life that has been allotted me and return to heaven when it is time. I have a soul now and I cherish it."

"I understand," Castiel dropped his eyes to the carpet. "I am sorry we frightened you. I am sorry for… I am sorry."

"I know what you apologize for, brother," Nan said. "It was known what Metatron did to you. We even put up a fight in the last moments before he cast the spell. The souls in heaven joined us in the fight. But, it was too late. I wonder if the souls are still resisting even now or if he managed to subdue them with the pretty images of their heavens. I think you are as much a victim as the rest of us, Castiel. Nonetheless, I think it best if you left now."

Charlie raised her hand to touch Nan but the other woman stepped further away. "All of you," she said. "I am sorry."

It only took moments for Charlie to gather her few belongings and follow Dean and Castiel out the door with a sad glance at her lover as she passed. Dean didn't argue as Castiel slipped into the passenger seat of Charlie's Gremlin. Cas seemed to sense she needed to have companionship right then. The Impala's engine with a throaty growl and Dean drove her out of the parking lot leading the way to a motel on the other side of town. After securing a couple rooms Dean went to hit a drive thru for dinner. The only diner in town was the one that Nan waitressed at and now off limits.

"I am sorry that your relationship has suffered because of me," Castiel offered quietly while they awaited Dean's return. "We came here to help and have only brought you discord just like Rachiel said."

"Don't be ridiculous," Charlie smiled sadly. "It was over anyway. I just forgot that it was over whenever she was in the room. What is a Cherub exactly? Like Cupid?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "Most likely she has retained some of her effectiveness and that is what you responded to in her presence. They are ever getting their way even though they hold very power… _held_ little power."

Charlie looked at him with concern. "At least she doesn't seem to blame you. I was up near Lake Eerie that night. It was crazy. I figured that my boys were somewhere in the middle of it. Of course, I hadn't met you yet, but I knew how Dean felt about you and everything. So I worried. I emailed Sam later and he said everything was ok but didn't offer any explanation."

"Most likely that's due to Crowley," Cas mused. "We weren't sure what to do with him at first. And, it would take more than a few words to explain him."

"The _demon_ Crowley?"

"Well," Castiel laughed. "Not completely a demon anymore."

"I think you had better start at the beginning," Charlie gave Cas a playful shove. "And, don't leave out any of the good parts like how Dean got his head out of his ass long enough to admit he loves you."

"How did you know about that?" Castiel asked. "Did he tell you?"

"No," she grinned. "I read the books. Including the later ones published online."

Castiel made a mental note to look into them wondering what else the prophet Chuck had written before he died. He had always been a fan of his work, the gospel of Sam and Dean.

With only a few interruptions from Charlie, he related the events that had happened since the last time she had been in Lebanon. There was the discovery of how to heal a demon to complete the trials, Metatron's betrayal, and the night that the heavens fell to earth. He also spoke of the days since the fall. Of his journey across Kansas to get back to Dean he was brief, but of their reunion he lingered over the details. Not the more private parts, just the way he was so surprised to find Dean so willing to finally be open with him and how they had struggled to adjust to their new relationship dynamic. He talked about Crowley and his increasing loyalty to their little family, of Sam and his healing body that still might not ever be the same and of Kevin Tran who had found a place in all their hearts as the unofficial little brother of the whole group.

"You should come back with us when this job is done," Dean said returning to catch the end of Cas' narrative. "At least for a while until you decide what to do next. We could always use another researcher."

"Why not?" Charlie agreed accepting a salad from him. "My social calendar just cleared up."


	9. Chapter 9

_And now for some adventure…_

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 9

The morning was damp and grey. A steady rain had fallen throughout the night and though it had quieted to a fine mist, the sky was heavy with dark clouds promising more rain later on. The thick layer of leaf mold under the canopy of the forest kept the footing from becoming too treacherous, but the constant drip from the wet trees and the obscuring fog had left the three of them damp within minutes.

Charlie tried to keep her enthusiasm up as they stomped through the underbrush but, the weather combined with being dumped by her sexy cherub girlfriend was taking its toll. She had told Castiel that she was going to break it off anyway because they had gotten to a point where they either had to share more information about themselves or call it quits and move on. Now she knew Nan's big secret and part of her own history was exposed too. She found herself wondering if it were possible to get her back. Maybe after she had a chance to cool down.

"So, you were at a convention, huh?" Dean asked over his shoulder. It hadn't escaped him that she was sulking and he was trying to distract her. "What is so wonderful about these comic book conventions that you travel around the country to see them?"

"Well this one was a sci fi convention," she continued. "But, there was a rumor that Carver Edlund was going to be there."

"Not possible," Dean said. "There's only one prophet at a time. Kevin is the current prophet."

"Really? Because this chick, Becky, said she had spoken with him recently," Charlie said. "And, there have been recent books published online."

"I wouldn't put it past Becky to have written them herself," Dean shook his head. "She's a piece of work."

"Huh," frowned Charlie. "So you didn't have a run in with a golem or a witch with a sexy she-dog familiar? I was kinda into that one."

"What?" Dean stopped and turned around. He looked at Castiel who shrugged. Then he remembered that Castiel hadn't been there for those events. "How… We'll get back to that. This was a _Supernatural_ Convention? Do they still have those?"

"No. It was a Stargate convention," Charlie answered with a grunt as she stumbled a bit over a protruding root. "I got to see Kate and David Hewlett and Joe Flanigan. Then I met Nan and got a little distracted."

"Stargate like the movie?" Dean asked.

"The tv show,"Castiel answered for her. "Stargate has a very successful following. Crowley, Kevin and I are watching that one now."

"Seriously?" Charlie asked surprised. "Crowley introduced you to Stargate?"

"And, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Fringe and Walking Dead just to name a few," Dean said. "Crowley doesn't sleep a lot and sometimes me and Sam have to go break up the party or else Cas and Kevin wouldn't get any sleep either. You'd think Netflix was God's gift to insomniac demons or something. Crowley and Kevin are turning Cas into a regular little geek."

"Crowley must not be all bad," Charlie mused. "I mean he sounds interesting."

"He is something, alright," Dean answered. "Sam has him working out something that may just be a really big deal."

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"Later," Castiel said. "I think we have company."

Both Charlie and Dean turned around to see that Cas was kneeling down looking intently at the ground. Dean walked over to him and found several foot prints some of which must have been their own and a large unshod print obscuring one that had to be Charlie's. Dean swung away to look around at the murky forest around them. The fog was beginning to lift but the haze still obliterated the view only a foot off the trail. Anything could be out there.

"How did it get in front of you?"

"I stopped to look at a marking on that tree over there," Castiel gestured with his shotgun. There were a set of parallel lines gouged into the bark. "That wasn't from an old one. They have hands like yours, not claws. I saw something run past out of the corner of my eye. It moved fast, but from what I saw and this print. I believe it was an old one."

Charlie made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "eek!" and stepped a little closer to Dean. The hunter chuckled at the nervous computer programmer. She was looking adorable.

"I thought you were all excited about seeing your first Big Foot," Dean nudged her with his elbow making her jump.

"I was," she whimpered checking the clip on her gun and thumbing the safety off. "I'm more concerned with what made those marks."

"Probably a bear," Dean scoffed. "Be careful what you shoot at, Little Red. We don't want to be killing an innocent ape-man."

"She may be right to worry," Castiel said from across the clearing. He had been walking hunched over looking for more tracks. "This shoe print is unlike any of ours and it also crosses our path in the same direction as the Sasquatch."

"Is it over our prints like the other ones?" Dean asked concerned. There was no way that more than one creature passed by them unnoticed.

"No, way to tell," Castiel said still following the prints backward. "They don't come together… wait! There that is Charlie's shoe print and it's over the unknown one. The Sasquatch must be tracking the other person."

"What is that smell?" Charlie covered her nose. "Is that the Sasquatch? I've heard them called skunk apes."

"They have a pungent musk," Castiel answered. "It's not really that unpleasant once you become accustomed to it. I spent a year with a group a few centuries back. There were very few people in this part of the world back then so there were more of them. They used to be more friendly."

"Fantastic!" Charlie muttered. Curled up with her laptop reading this stuff on the internet sounded much more appealing right now. Still there was no way she would punk out in front of Dean. "So what do we do? Follow them?"

Dean was following the tracks back alongside Cas. They passed beside the base of the scored tree. Dean had stopped to look up at the marks when his eyes suddenly focused on a set of eyes just to the left of the trunk. The creature was just over six feet tall with a brindled coat of long shaggy fur. Its face and much of its chest and genitals were bare or less densely covered. The skin there was a light brown with a stipple pattern that almost looked like freckles blended together. The eyes were a deep brown and almost no whites showed around the irises. As soon as the Sasquatch knew he had Dean's attention he reached up and mimed scratching the lines in the bark and then gestured down at the prints they had been tracking.

Charlie was surprised at how calm Dean had remained when confronted with a creature straight out of mythology. That calm didn't last long however once he made the connection to what the creature was trying to tell him. Swinging his backpack off his shoulder he began rifling through it.

"Cas, you got your blade?" he asked, his voice full of tension. Castiel nodded. "Good. Charlie let me hold your gun. I wish I knew how many there are. Cas, don't suppose you can…"

Castiel had stepped forward to begin communicating with the young Sasquatch in a combination of grunts, clicks, whistles and hand signs. Charlie handed Dean her gun and then just stood there grinning from ear to ear. It was Big Foot! She was watching a fallen angel talk to Big Foot. Sometimes she just loved her life.

"Ok, here," Dean said after he had exchanged her clip for a different one. "Use this sparingly. I only have one extra clip. And, here's a silver knife just in case one gets too close. Aim for the chest."

Charlie looked down at the gun he'd given her and the extra clip and knife he had shoved into her other hand. The grin slowly slipped off her face to be replaced by confused trepidation. Finally the fine edge of whatever mood Dean was in sliced through her wonderment. What was that mood anyway? Not fear really. Just readiness. He was more alert and primed to take whatever action was necessary. She geeked out for a second, hearing a voice in her head narrate _"And, here we have the paranormal hunter in his natural environment…" _She swallowed a nervous giggle and stuffed the clip into her back pocket and slid the blade under her belt.

"Right, so, what is happening?" she asked. Before dean could answer Castiel stepped back and leaned over to share what he had found out.

"There's a large pack," he said, taking the shells from his sawed-off and exchanging them for ones from Dean's pack. "The Old Ones' way of counting is a little different but I think it's safe to say at least a half a dozen, maybe as many as eight. This youngster was sent to get us. The rest of the males in his group have continued tracking the lone werewolf. They hope it'll lead them to the pack. The pack has killed several of the Sasquatch and they would appreciate the help."

"Werewolves?" Charlie's eyes grew round. She looked down at the silver knife at her waist. "How did you get werewolf from that little bit of sign language?"

"Wendigo make a different pattern," Dean answered. "Besides, wendigo are solitary. If that were what was doing this the Harrys would have taken it down without our help."

Dean changed out his own weapons and shouldered the pack. "I don't suppose that you'd let our friend here lead you back to the car?"

Charlie was tempted. She couldn't say she wasn't scared. But, she figured she was safer standing between the hunter and the angel. She shook her head. The youngster she couldn't help but think of as anything but Harry now looked relieved. He seemed eager to go.

"Alright," Dean said, nodding to the Sasquatch. "Let's go."

They followed the tall youth deeper into the forest. Often they had to hurry to keep up. Castiel asked him to slow down and the Sasquatch told him that as much noise as they were making they needed to move quickly or the wolf pack would hear them coming long before their arrival. Castiel relayed this and Dean and Charlie made greater pains to be quieter. About twenty minutes later the creature slowed and motioned for them to stay before slipping into the brush. The three humans rested trying to keep as quiet as possible. In a few minutes the youth appeared again and motioned for them to follow. He moved with care and they sensed that they were close to the pack so they mimicked his movements. Just ahead there were two older Sasquatch watching a group of ragged "humans" around a campfire. Dean counted eight men and three women. Even with the three Sasquatch they were outnumbered. Then a movement across the clearing from him caught his eye. There were three more in the trees over there.

He looked to the largest male in their group. He seemed to be the leader and was silently speaking to Castiel and the other Sasquatch using his hands. Castiel nodded and leaned into whisper in Dean's ear. "These are the ones. Don't be fooled, they do not need a full moon to change. They want Charlie to stay here with the young one. It will give him a reason to stay out of the fight."

Dean nodded with a small grin of amusement. He turned to Charlie and related that bit of information. He said it the same way to soften the blow and give her a reason to stay back as well. "But, keep your gun and knife handy just in case." Charlie was only slightly annoyed. That was a lot of werewolves.

Charlie and the disappointed young Sasquatch moved back further into the brush and waited while the others fanned out. She was just about to get impatient when suddenly there was a flurry of movement. They all rushed out of the treeline at the same time catching the pack offguard. Just like the elder Sasquatch had warned, the werewolves shifted form at will and immediately attacked. She saw Castiel fire both barrels of his shot gun before dropping it and pulling his angel blade. Dean was making use of his pump-action shotgun to stun if not take down several of the monsters. Then, he drew his blade as well. The Sasquatch were too close to the werewolves after those first few moments to risk the guns anymore. What followed was grisly. The seven and a half foot tall ape men were very good at dismemberment. With the two hunters at their side the odds were more in their favor. It looked like the fight wouldn't last long.

Charlie had closed her eyes to block out the gruesome sights of the werewolves being hacked and torn apart. She understood that the pack of killers had to be dealt with for the sake of human safety as well as the Sasquatch community. That didn't mean she wanted to watch. Then, Harry yelped beside her.

She opened her eyes in time to see two of werewolves breaking off from the pack and stumbling through the brush towards them. Charlie managed to get her gun up and fire twice before it was knocked from her hand. The first shot had creased the side of her attacker's head but the second hit him full in the chest. He dropped to the ground and convulsed as the silver round in his heart ended his life. The second was struggling with Harry. The scrawny youth was no match for the strength of the monster and he was tiring quickly. Charlie scrambled around on all fours looking for the dropped gun for a moment before drawing her blade and rushing the struggling pair.

The werewolf threw the young Sasquatch to the ground and turned to meet her catching the hand holding the blade at the wrist. If Harry was no match for the monster she really had no chance. Just then the sound of a gunshot echoed loudly over the sounds of close combat. The werewolf holding her stiffened and then let go of her to drop to the ground twitching. Standing behind him was a very pissed off five foot tall blonde cherub holding Charlie's dropped gun.

"Nan!" Charlie shouted. "Watch out!"

Another werewolf broke through the bushes and the cherub spun into a crouch firing as it leapt. It fell dead at her feet. It was about the sexiest thing Charlie had ever seen.

"Wow, you are good," Charlie gushed.

"I'm better with a bow and arrow," the tiny blonde tossed over her shoulder with a wink before pushing through the bushes to join the fray.

Charlie knelt to help Harry up. The poor kid had a gash on the right side of his head but seemed pretty pleased with his injuries. If Charlie had to guess she would say he was the equivalent of a thirteen year old. Hearing movement behind her she turned with her knife raised but it was the Sasquatch leader followed by the rest. He took note of the three fallen werewolves and went to the younger creature to examine his head. From the sound of his grunts and clicks it sounded like he was proud of the kid. Harry's eyes met her's in embarrassment and she put her hand on his shoulder and made motions of what she hopes were gratitude.

Turning away from the family scene she came face to face with Nan. Heart pounding she reached up a hand brush a bit of dirt off the blonde's face. Nan smiled and shrugged. "Charlie Bradbury, you are hard to walk away from."

"But, how did you know where we were?" Charlie asked.

"Mrs. Patterson," Nan answered. "It sounded like you were going to get yourself into some big trouble. So, here I am… I'm sorry."

Charlie wound her arms around the smaller woman and held her tightly. So many changes had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She had gone from ready to call it quits to wanting her back to this. "No more secrets? We tell each other everything?"

"Yes," Nan smiled sweetly. "I'd like that. It would be such a relief to have someone who knows everything."

"I was going to go back to Kansas with Dean and Castiel," Charlie said.

"There's no reason you can't come, too, sister," Castiel said. "I would like to spend some time with you as well."

Nan looked toward Dean. The hunter shrugged. "Why not? You get to explain Crowley to her though."

Through Castiel, the Sasquatch leader thanked the humans for helping them and then quickly moved into the trees. In just a few steps they were completely hidden from view. Dean sighed.

"It's too bad we didn't have a camera," he said looping his arms around Castiel from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Kevin is never going to believe any of this."

"Sure he is," Charlie grinned. "See this button here? Camera. I bet I got the whole thing."

"Charlie," said Nan. "You know that you have to erase that, right? You can't put definitive proof of the Sasquatch's existence out in the world, they'll be overrun by hunters."

"She'll erase it," Castiel said. "Right after we show it to Kevin and Sam. I can't wait to see their faces. If they are any bit as comical as Charlie and Dean's it will be highly entertaining."

oOo

That night, after seeing the girl's back to Nan's apartment, Dean and Castiel returned to the motel and once more went through their ritual of checking each other for injuries. They were surprisingly unharmed with only a few bruises and abrasions. The touches lingered and became a languid mutual massage until Dean cupped Castiel's ass and pulled him closer to grind his against him. They continued to touch and kiss as they moved together. Sometimes they simply needed to touch as much as possible. Before too long however, Castiel raised his legs to lock around Dean's waist and tilted his pelvis to rub his ass against Dean.

Dean reached for the bottle of lube he had placed on the nightstand. He started to flip off the cap and then stopped. He looked Castiel in the eyes and then leaned down to kiss him. "I love you, Castiel."

"I love you, too, Dean," Castiel said, his brow furrowed in confusion. "You are changing up your pattern."

"What?" asked Dean.

"You tell me you love me every night," Castiel said quietly. "But, usually its after sex or before you fall asleep. What is the matter?"

"Nothing, babe," Dean laughed softly. "I did realize it was usually _after_ sex. I just wanted to say it before this time. Wanted you to know that it means more than just post-orgasm pillow talk."

"Dean," Castiel cupped his face in his hands. "I know how much you love me. You show me every day in a hundred different ways. But, it is still nice to hear."

"I do love you, Castiel," Dean said, his eyes beginning to sting. "So much."

"Alright," Castiel said pushing Dean off of him and moving to a sitting position. "What is the matter?"

"I just worry sometimes," Dean confessed. "What if Crowley can actually summon God and he can restore your grace? I don't want to lose you."

"Dean, you'll never lose me," Castiel stated vehemently. "I know that there have been some mistakes on my part but I promise I will never leave you again."

"But, you would take your grace back, wouldn't you?" Dean asked. "You would be crazy not to. Then you would have to return to your duties in heaven."

"I don't know," Castiel said. "I don't know what I would do. I helped cause this mess. I feel a responsibility to help correct it if I can. But, I don't want to leave you. I guess I will have to wait and see what happens. I will not leave you, Dean. If that is the choice I have to make so be it."

"I don't want you to have to make that choice, Cas," a single tear broke free and tracked down his face to be caught by Castiel's lips.

"You are mine, Dean Winchester," Castiel said firmly. "I will not let you go."

He turned Dean's face into his kiss, brushing the delicious full lips with his own before tracing them with the tip of his tongue. Dean parted his lips deepening the kiss and returned the passion. Still they didn't hurry. They both knew that this was about feelings and emotions that were hard for them to express any other way. Castiel gasped at the intrusion when Dean pushed into him and then sighed with pleasure as he set a steady but gentle pace. Dean didn't rush and Castiel didn't push for more. They stared into each other's eyes until Castiel's lost focus and he came undone underneath him. Dean held himself together long enough to watch him ride it out and then he was lost himself and coming undone.

Much later, they lay sated and peaceful in each other's arms. As Castiel's breathing evened into sleep, Dean didn't forget to offer up his nightly prayer. _Please, God, don't take Castiel from me._

* * *

_Ok, I hope you liked the Harry and the Hendersons chapter of my fic. I am trying to have them go on hunts that involve things that haven't been covered in the show. That's not easy after 8 seasons but I think its more fun to cover other legends and myths. I am open for suggestions as I wind my way toward the team's date with God. We got a ways yet. Don't worry. I don't usually ask for reviews, but I would like to know if you are enjoying this. Feel free to criticize if you aren't. Thanks, Chickie._


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry it's been a while. I have been sidetracked by the lazy summer days.

ATTENTION!: I am issuing a warning. Not all readers who like Destiel pairings want to read about female on female pairings. To you I say "Pot, meet kettle." If you have problems with it skip this chapter. But, honestly, people, what did you think would happen when she came back for Charlie? No worries there will be some Destiel feels in there, too.

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 10

Charlie stretched languidly against the Egyptian cotton sheets as the first light of the rising sun peeked through the gap in the curtains. Oh, yeah, she had forgotten why she didn't like this room the last time she had visited the Winchesters. The windows faced the rising sun. Charlie was definitely not a morning person for all her sunny personality. It probably had something to do with late nights spent hacking into interesting sites and programming software. Still Dean had spent some time fixing it up for her. Who would have thought that Mr. Macho would become Suzie homemaker? He had even said he was making breakfast.

It wasn't just the soft sheets on the bed or clean towels in the bathroom. There was an extra dresser he had apparently had Kevin and Sam haul from somewhere when Nan had agreed to come home with them. As she had traveled around the country she would sometimes pick up trinkets and collectibles to mail back to the guys' post office box. She had meant for those to be gifts for her favorite boys and she had seen them scattered throughout the bunker, but there were a few placed in here, too. It was a personal touch that made her smile.

She rolled on her side and watched as Nan wound a towel around her head like a big fluffy turban. She had another towel wrapped around her tight little body and her skin was still dewy from the shower. Nan didn't suffer any sort of awkwardness in her new life as a human. Charlie figured that she had been in close contact with humanity throughout her career as a cupid and was comfortable in her own skin. There were differences that had been explained by the revelation of her past. She had a quality about her that made everyone around her feel at ease and openly friendly. Charlie supposed that that would be an asset to a matchmaking cherub. And, then there were the tattoos. She wore her bows on her wrists and Charlie had thought that they were kinda cute. It wasn't until Dean had noticed them that their true purpose was explained. Nan had lost her grace as she fell but her bows were still in place equipped with charmed arrows.

Breezing out of the bathroom, Nan went straight to the window and threw back the curtains. On this side of the building they were only a half a story above the slope of the hill and the view looked out on a set of railroad tracks on the other side of a fence and a wide open field beyond. One thing you could say about Lebanon, Kansas – there was not a whole lot there. Sam had told her during her last visit that it was in the exact center of the United States. She respected the symmetry but thought that the Men of Letters could have chosen more happening place. But, maybe that was the point. This was the repository for all their secrets. The main headquarters had been somewhere else. It wasn't the view that had drawn the petite blonde, however. She tilted her face to catch the sun on her face and sighed happily before turning to contemplate the redhead still lazing in bed.

"What?" Charlie tried to sound grumpy but it was spoiled by the grin she just couldn't suppress. "You've known me for three weeks now. Why do you think I would suddenly become a morning person? Of course if you come over here I might be able to wake up a little."

Nan sauntered over with a seductive sway to her hips and bent down to kiss Charlie on the tip of her nose before jumping back with a firm grip on the bedclothes. The trick was on her though because just before she had danced out of reach, Charlie had gotten ahold of the towel. Now both girls were exposed to view. Charlie's eyes raked up and down the other girl's body. She was a sexy little package. She was petite with small breasts but curves in all the right places. She pulled the towel from her hair and held to her breasts teasingly. Charlie pouted for a moment before stretching languorously like a lazy cat showing her lover just what she was missing by not coming back to bed.

"Charlie," Nan said with a note of warning. "I am not spending the day in bed. There is a whole library of interesting stuff, a long lost brother, a prophet of the lord and a demon under this roof. Don't you want to explore? Besides, Dean said he was making breakfast."

"I bet he is still snuggled up next to his own heavenly body," Charlie smiled and ran a hand down her neck to pause on her breast giving it a gentle squeeze and a tweak to the nipple before continuing down across her belly and into the soft trimmed nest of curls at the apex of her thighs. A finger curled inward and wiggled pulling a gasp from Charlie. Her other hand came up and caught her other nipple in a firmer grip as she added another finger to the first and pushed inside with a sigh. He thumb began to massage in a lazy circle over her clit and she moaned. Nan's resolve fled and she slid across the bed to kiss the panting redhead.

Small warm hands pushed her hand aside and claimed Charlie's body for herself. Charlie arched into Nan's touch and reached to return the caresses. Nan reveled in the touch of her lover as she explored her mouth with lips and tongue and even teeth. She held her fingers tightly together and pushed all four up into Charlie causing the larger woman to cry out in pleasure and arch up to meet her thrust once more. Charlie's fingers were just as busy but she wasn't able to put as much of her larger hand into Nan's tight hole. Nan broke off the kiss and watched Charlie's face while she drew her fingers out and made a tight fist with her small hand before slowly working it back into her lover. Charlie winced briefly and Nan paused still watching her face. Charlie tried to tell her to go on but she was so close to orgasm that she was incoherent. Instead she bucked her hips and moaned as each thrust of her hips brought the fist deeper inside her. Nan kissed her way down Charlie's belly and then used her tongue to take Charlie over the edge. She rode out the orgasm still wrist deep inside and then eased out of Charlie before the post orgasmic bliss faded and it became uncomfortable.

"You didn't learn that in cherub school," Charlie sighed after she caught her breath. She felt completely debauched and sated.

"No," Nan admitted with a shy smile that made dimples pop out on each cheek. "I have never been very good at following the rules. I have dabbled in human experiences."

"Ah," Charlie pulled the smaller woman down beside her and rolled up on an elbow to run a hand down her body. "That was wonderful. Now let me make you feel wonderful, too."

They were very late to breakfast.

oOo

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dean asked, as he leaned back against the counter fresh cup of coffee in hand. "You said you had the incantation and we have a demon… so…."

"There's no problem," Sam said. "I just thought it might be good if we are all together when this happens. Not like the last time game changing events were going down. Didn't want to chance it."

Dean followed Sam's glance to Castiel. He was sitting at the end of the table next to Nan who was holding his hand. The two had been nearly inseparable since they had left Nebraska. They had taken Charlie's Gremlin leaving Charlie and Dean in the Impala for the three hour drive. Dean hadn't said anything, he hadn't needed to. Charlie teased him for pouting internally. She thought it was cute that Dean couldn't stand to let the other man out of his sight. Dean had asked her why she was ok with being separated from her little angel. Charlie had made some mention of them making up for it later. Apparently she knew what she was talking about if the sounds coming from across the hall were any indication.

Castiel must have felt their eyes on him because he looked up his eyes flicking from one brother to the other. "Thank you, Sam. It would probably be wise to proceed with caution. I don't wish to be separated from any of you again. Now that we are all together… Though," he stumbled looking back at his sister. "Maybe we should try and contact more of our siblings first."

"No, Cas," Nan shook her head. She, they had learned in the last twenty-four hours, was much younger than Castiel by millennia or so, and had experienced such close contact with humans that she didn't suffer the same social awkwardness that was associated with many other angels. "I tried to contact a few early on. There were a few in nursing homes close by. But, they either were out of their minds with grief and anger or they didn't remember a thing. We need father's help, if he will come."

Dean nodded his head as he watched Crowley who was standing at the sink looking out one of the two windows at the trees beyond. The demon had been tense since the discussion began. "What's with you, Crowley? If you have a concern we want to hear it."

Crowley drained his cup, rinsed it and set it in the sink before turning to answer Dean. "There's nothing wrong. It'll either work or it won't. There's only one way to find out."

"If it does work," Dean asked. "What does that mean for you?"

"I don't know," the demon answered meeting his gaze. "We will just have to wait and see. I'm willing to try."

"Do you think God will smite you?" Dean asked. "Is that why you are scared shitless?"

"More likely to put him back in charge down there," Kevin snorted. Crowley dropped his gaze. The kid must have hit right on the problem. Dean felt a little sick at the thought. There was a time he would have gladly thrown the limey bastard back where he came from. But, Crowley had become a friend. More than that, he had become a part of their little ragged family.

"Just say the word," Dean said walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll try something else."

Crowley just shook his head and turned back to the window gripping the edge of the sink. "This is the best we've got. We should see it through."

Dean let his hand drop back to his side. He glanced at Sam who just shrugged and at Kevin who looked resigned. They had already had this discussion, it seemed. Castiel was suddenly at his side without Dean having noticed him moving. Even human the guy could move like a ninja. With a gentle hand on his arm he silenced the words Dean would have spoken next. Then, moving past him he put an arm around the demon and leaned into his shoulder.

"Hey, Crowley?" Castiel asked. The demon glanced sideways at the defunct angel. Dean could see a suspicious wetness in his eyes. "Charlie gave me something I think you will love. It's a show called Firefly. She has the complete work on Blu-Ray."

"Yeah?" Crowley grinned. He gave a swipe to his eyes and turned to nod at the redhead seated at the table. "I always meant to check that one out."

oOo

While the others gathered in the TV room to watch the show, Dean and Sam retired to the library for a drink. Sam asked him some more questions about the Sasquatch they had encountered in Nebraska. Charlie had been more than happy to show everyone the video from that hunt earlier especially after Kevin had insisted that they were making it up.

"I wonder what they make of all of this," Sam mused. "They must think the petty struggles of humans, angels and demons a waste of time."

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean said. "It was something to see, though. Those guys are good in a fight. Not that I'd want them mixed up in this mess."

He took another swallow of the bourbon savoring it. "Since when do we drink the good stuff?"

"Since we have a demon turned martyr," Sam answered. He caught the look Dean threw him and shrugged. "Look, I tried. Kevin, too. He won't be talked out of it. It's been quiet on the demon front, but we know that won't last. It's only a matter of time before Abaddon gets her ducks in a row and comes after us."

"Why not wait?" Dean asked. "Let's enjoy the peace while it lasts. As soon as we make a move the battle will be back on. I don't know about you but it's been nice lately to just be hunting the normal stuff. I like knowing that when I leave a town the job is done and I don't have to look over my shoulder."

Sam stared into his glass for a minute before answering. He was enjoying the relative quiet, too. Dean was right. After all they had been through, all they had lost, they deserved a little peace. And, he didn't want to lose Crowley's friendship. There was no way that they could remain on good terms with the King of Hell. Then again, what if God never showed? What would that do to Castiel and Nan? What would it do to Crowley? The demon truly believed that this was the answer. His faith was astounding.

"We'll wait," Sam decided. "We can afford to wait a little bit longer. But, if the demons make a move we will act immediately."

"Ok, Sam," Dean answered. "You say the word."

The older Winchester stood up and collected their tumblers to take to the kitchen. "I'm going to see about snagging my boyfriend and turning in. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Dean," Sam smiled. He paged idly through a text that lay open on the table before him as he listened to the voices that carried down the hall. He could just make out the shapes of Dean and Castiel emerging from the TV room. He heard Castiel's soft chuckle as Dean leaned in and whispered in his ear. It wasn't until they had moved down the corridor and away from view that Sam realized that Dean had completely deferred to his decision. Sam took a deep breath and then got up to pour himself another drink.

oOo

Castiel carefully cleaned each tooth with the soft bristle brush remembering to massage along the gum line like the instructions said on the back of the tube of toothpaste. Like many of the things he used to maintain with the mere presence of his grace, dental hygiene started out as an annoyance but soon had become routine, even comforting. He rinsed and bared his teeth checking his work. When he had first tried brushing he had been too hard and irritated his gums. Dean had gone and bought him a softer brush to be safe. It seemed he had gotten the hang of it finally. The mirror only reflected clean teeth and healthy gums.

Dean came up beside him and gently nudged him out of the way with his hip before reaching for his own toothbrush. Dean had already stripped down to his boxers and Castiel couldn't resist placing an open mouthed kiss on his spine right at the base of his neck. Their eyes met in the mirror and Castiel leaned in for another kiss, this time at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Dean made a soft sound of approval around the toothbrush in his mouth and leaned back against him. Castiel nuzzled into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist for a firm squeeze before releasing him and walking into the bedroom shedding clothing as he went. Dean quickly rinsed his mouth and followed.

The dark haired man had just dropped his boxers to the floor and stepped out of them as Dean crossed into the bedroom after him. With a glance over his shoulder, he climbed onto the bed on all fours and arched his back presenting his rear end for Dean to view.

Dean was momentarily startled at the display of submission Castiel was exhibiting. Cas was normally more dominant in bed no matter what position he was in. He couldn't say it wasn't hot as fuck. His own boxers were shed before his own knees hit the mattress and he found himself kneeling behind his lover.

His hands molded themselves to the delicious curves of the twin globes kneading gently before pulling the cheeks apart with his thumbs and exposing the tight pink hole. A tremor of anticipation ran through Castiel and he arched even more dropping his elbows to the mattress. He looked like a dirty slut begging to be fucked. Dean didn't think he could be more aroused. Then Castiel let out a needy little moan and rotated his hips and Dean found that he had been wrong.

"Dean, please," Castiel gasped and stretched an arm toward the bedside table. Dean glanced in that direction and saw that Cas had prepared for this by placing a tube of lube beside the lamp. Dean grinned. He knew that his angel couldn't remain submissive.

"You want me to take control?" he asked. "I'll take control and you will behave."

Dean put a hand in the center of Castiel's back and gently pressed until his shoulder rested on the mattress. Now he definitely looked like a slut. Dean kissed the curve of his hip and across the swell of that tight little ass before running a tongue around the pink puckered hole. Castiel gasped and started to rise up. Dean caught his wrist and pulled his arm out from under him forcing him back down.

"I said, you will behave," Dean growled. Castiel shuddered.

Dean returned his attention to the pretty little ass. He ran his tongue in circles around the opening teasing the tensed muscle there until it relaxed. Using his fingers he pushed in and spread the opening a little further, twisting and scissoring. Castiel was having a hard time staying still. He tried, but his hips were still thrusting in little aborted jerks. Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue once more, this time thrusting it up inside of Cas. Pinned to the bed, Castiel moaned and gasped. With one hand Dean reached up between his legs and caressed Castiel's balls rolling them gently before moving forward to close over his cock. He ran his hand up over the tip and caught the pre cum already leaking from the slit using the slippery substance to help glide him over the hardened flesh as he tugged and stroked.

Dean drew back and leaned to the side to look at Castiel. His head was turned to the side, his eyes closed and his lips parted as he moaned and gasped. Dean withdrew his hand from Castiel's shaft and pushed the fingers back inside his hole thrusting gently. The lip curled more and his face scrunched in a grimace for an instant before he curled the digits and hit his prostrate. After that Cas was rocking back onto Dean's fingers.

Dean pulled out and Cas' hips tried to follow his hand. Dean had to brace a hand on his hip to hold him still while he lubed his own cock and lined it up with Castiel's ass. He pushed steadily into his lover watching the concentration furrow Castiel's brow as he fought to remain relaxed and let Dean inside him. Once Dean felt his balls resting against Cas' ass he paused for a moment to let him adjust before he began to move. The tight heat of Cas felt as good as ever, but it didn't take long for Dean to realize that the fantasy of this submissive position was better than the reality for Cas. He just wasn't hitting where he needed to. Reaching forward he snaked an arm around Cas and pulled him off the mattress to lean back against his chest. The next time he rolled his hips up into Cas he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. Castiel began to rock back into his thrusts and for a while they were both lost to the rhythm of their mating. Then, straining to hold off and wait for Cas, Dean palmed his erection once more steadily stroking him toward and orgasm.

As release continued to elude Castiel, he arched his neck to give Dean access. Something clicked in Dean's head then. The submissive posture when Cas first knelt on the bed, the near demand that Dean fuck him harder and the offering of his neck. Castiel wanted to be claimed. He could imagine where Cas had gotten that notion. _God, thank you for Animal Planet,_ he thought as he bit into the tender skin at the base of Cas' neck. The effect was instantaneous. He felt the release spurting over his fist and felt it clenching along his length. That was all he could take and he followed Castiel into oblivion.

Sometime later, they lay in each other's arms gently touching and caressing. It wasn't a prelude to anything. They just wanted to feel each other and give comfort. It was understood that time was running out for them. Changes could possibly happen in their future and they needed to take advantage of the time they had now. Castiel lifted his he from where it rested on Dean's chest and stretched up to kiss Dean's mouth.

"I love you, Dean," Castiel whispered.

"I love you, too, Angel," Dean whispered back. And Cas snuggled back down and promptly fell asleep. Dean was envious of the way he was able to do that. As long as Dean was holding him he could fall right out. Dean, on the other hand, needed to complete his nightly ritual first.

_Please, God,_ he prayed. _Please find me worthy to remain the mate of your son, Castiel. I will shelter, protect, and provide for him. I will love him and care for him. Please don't take him from me._


	11. Chapter 11

_So sorry I didn't update last week. This short chapter is to make up for that. More to come..._

* * *

**Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 11**

The Super Cub flew beautifully through the air against a bright blue sky dotted with only a few random clouds. Just ahead was a tree line marking the turnaround point for this trip. On cue, the little plane banked and turned in a wide arc to make the return trip. As it leveled out a cross wind bounced it up and down a bit before her pilot found a better altitude and the way smoothed out. That is until the P-51 Mustang crossed her path. The Super Cub narrowly missed clipping the red-painted tail of the fighter with her wing. The Mustang's pilot earned a glare from the pilot of the Cub.

"Watch it, Tran!" Nan yelled. "You trash my girlfriend's plane and I'll kick your ass."

"Sorry," said the Korean-American prophet of God, grinning.

They were standing in the field across the road from the bunker operating the radio controls. Sam wasn't sure why they hadn't ever done this before. It was a hell of a lot of fun. He had just surrendered the control of the Super Cub back over to Charlie a few minutes before. Now he sat on a piece of abandoned farm equipment and enjoyed the show. Next to him, Crowley sat squinting into the bright sky and occasionally offering support to either pilot.

"That was nice handling there, Red," the demon smiled. "Thought you were a goner when you hit that turbulence."

"You and me both," Charlie laughed. "Now if Kev will stay out of my way."

"I said I was sorry," Kevin grinned. "No harm, no foul."

Kevin brought the Mustang in low over a patch of buckthorn growing in the center of the field startling the small covey of sharp-tailed grouse into flight. The young prophet managed to keep the small plane from hitting any of the birds but quickly lost control and ended up ditching in the tall grass. With a sigh, he handed his controller to Crowley and waded into the waist-high prairie grasses to retrieve the craft.

Upon inspection, the Mustang was none the worse for wear after its unplanned landing. Kevin shouted for Crowley to "let her rip". And, between the two of them they got the WWII replica in the air once again.

From where they watched perched on the wall bordering the field, Dean and Castiel cheered for the little plane. Castiel brought his fingers to his lips and whistled a high clear note just like Nan had shown him. Dean grinned at him but was distracted by his phone ringing.

"Hello," Dean answered.

"Dean?" asked a woman's voice. "It's Jody Mills."

"Well, it's been a long time, sheriff," Dean said, swinging his legs over the wall to hop down on road side. "How is Sioux Falls these days?"

"That's what I am calling you about," she sounded tense. "There is a situation here. I'm not sure if it's really your thing or what."

"How about you give me the details?" he prodded pacing up and down the asphalt. "Let me decide if it's my kind of thing."

"Well, there is a group up here that's sparked the interest of state law enforcement. I tried to get to you before they were called in… I had to get your number through Garth, you know the kid that…"

"Yeah, I know Garth," Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, well," she continued. "He filled me in on a little more about what happened with the angels falling a couple months ago and that it wasn't just a meteor shower. I think that these people are some of your fallen angels. The problem is they have amassed a small arsenal and are organizing. It won't be long before the FBI and Homeland Security are called in. Garth thought you should know."

"Ah," Dean spared a glance for Castiel who had turned to watch him instead of the airshow. "If you can do anything to hold off the feds, do it. We'll be there as soon as we can."

He thanked her and ended the call before turning to Castiel. The dark-haired former angel had also jumped down from the wall and was waiting for him with a look of concern on his face. Dean went to him and cupped a hand to his face before dipping his head to kiss the soft full lips tenderly. Dean kissed him again right at the hairline and then enveloped Cas in a tight embrace. Their fragile little bubble of happiness was about to be popped.

"Sammy?" he yelled, stepping back from his beloved angel. "Round up the troops, we have a situation."

oOo

They all gathered in the library. After Dean related the facts he had gathered from his talk with Sherriff Mills, they had all turned to Sam. The younger Winchester no longer shied away from the assumed leadership the others had placed on him. Over the past few weeks he had grown accustomed to calling the shots wither at home in the bunker or out on a hunt. Charlie and Nan had fallen into their little hunter family easily. Hunts had gone more easily with the additional resources. The girls, Kevin and even Crowley had gone out. There was a shifter down in Arkansas, a vampire coven in Ohio and a Wendigo in Kentucky, not to mention the couple of quick salt and burns they did in between. It had been a little unsettling that there were no demons. No possessions. They all wondered what Abaddon was up to. Maybe she had just been waiting for this.

"Ok, first we need to be careful here," Sam finally spoke. "Not only are we dealing with state and local authorities, the feds and Homeland Security will be all over this. Our regular covers aren't going to help us here. We may have to rely on Jody to help us out there even if she has to deputize a couple of us."

He looked around at the others before settling his gaze on Crowley. The half-demon shifted self-consciously. They all knew this was coming. They had known that they were just stalling, trying to enjoy what time they had left before the world went to hell. Now that time was up and it was time to act.

"Ok, Crowley," Sam said softly. "I think it's time."

Crowley didn't waste any time. He had the scroll with the prayer on it laid out in front of him. If this worked, they might not even need to go to South Dakota. But, none of them were betting on it being that easy. Nothing ever was. The demon spoke with assurance in an unfamiliar language the others assumed must be the secret demon tongue. The prayer was short and at the end Crowley shut his eyes tightly as if he couldn't bear to see his vacation from the seedy underbelly of the demon world come to an end. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Maybe Enochian?" suggested Nan. Crowley complied repeating the prayer in Enochian. He also tried Latin, Greek and Sumerian.

"Maybe it loses something in the translation," Dean said. "Say it in English. I don't understand Sumerian."

Crowley glared at Dean but since he was the only one who understood the demon language he had to concede the hunter had a point. "Creator of all things in heaven and on the earth and in hell hear my prayer. Now I beseech you for the promise of assistance in our time of need. The pact of Jorunus is held. Your grace humbly we wait."

They looked around at each other. Castiel reached out to pull Nan into his arms and they stood quietly apart from the other humans in their shared familial sorrow. Crowley pushed away from the table and went to pour himself a drink. He knocked back the first without even a pause before pouring a second.

"This is why I didn't want to tell him about it before we tried it," Crowley glared at Sam and Dean. "Now he gets to feel abandoned all over again. Now we get to go up to South Dakota and deal with whatever havoc those feathery bastards have created. And, there will be demons. This will be an all-out war with humans caught in the crossfire. Not to mention that Jody Mills is the last person who's going to welcome me with open arms. I'm going to pack."

With that the demon turned on his heel and left the room taking his glass of bourbon with him. Kevin looked at Charlie and then they turned to the various pieces of electronic equipment without a word and began breaking them down for transport.

"Cas?" Dean said softly. Castiel nodded and moved off through the door taking Nan with him to go pack for the trip. Turning back to Sam, Dean sat down and dropped his face in his hands. "What now? Shouldn't we call in some help?"

"I already got a text from Garth," Sam said. "He's getting some people together."

"Charlie, you think that Gremlin of your will make it to South Dakota?" Dean asked.

"She's younger than the Impala," Charlie said. "She's never let me down, yet. So, lay off. Hey…"

Charlie suddenly looked dumbfounded as she looked up from her tablet. "I just got an email from Carver Edlund."

"What?" both Sam and Dean asked unison.

"He wants you to call him," she said turning her tablet around for them to see.

"I don't get it," Kevin paused in packing. "How is he alive if I am the new prophet?"

"I don't know," Sam said pulling his phone out. "But, we're going to find out."


	12. Chapter 12

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 12

The three other people in the room waited tensely as Sam dialed the phone number that the email from Carver Edlund provided. Sam brought the phone to his ear and waited. The call was answered on the third ring.

"Sorry, sorry," the voice at the other end sounded out of breath. "I, ah… dropped the phone. Hey, guys. It's been a while, huh? Ha, ha."

"Chuck?" Sam asked, incredulously. Up until the wayward prophet had answered he had been certain that this was some sort of trick. But, that hesitant bumbling voice couldn't be anyone else.

"Put him on speaker," Charlie insisted.

"Uh, yeah," Sam held up his hand. "Chuck, can I put you on speaker so the others can hear? Ok?"

"Well, ok," Chuck Shurley, aka Carver Edlund, agreed. "I mean, the kids are out of the room anyway, right? So sure…"

"What? What kids?" Sam asked confused. "Hang on."

He put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table between him and the others. Charlie leaned in and spoke first. Sam really understood the meaning of fan girl as the redhead gushed out a greeting.

"Hi, there, Mr. Edlund," she all but squealed. "I am very fond of your work."

"Yeah," Chuck laughed softly. "Of that I am aware. You really like some of my early work best, huh?"

"Oh," Charlie looked uncertain. "I liked the whole series, Mr. Edlund. I was really in awe when I appeared in the books."

"Please, call me Chuck," the writer insisted. "Carver Edlund in just a pen name."

Dean was about to lose patience with the mini-con happening in front of him. "Ok, Chuck. Cut the crap. How are you even alive? Never mind, forget that. What did we do wrong? I know you are watching. Did Crowley get the translation wrong?"

"Uh, no," the writer giggled nervously. "It was heard loud and clear. But, here's the thing. There are only two beings listening in on the angel radio these days. Ask your current prophet. Everyone else is cut off. So watch what you send out in a prayer. Ok? Especially you, Dean!"

Three sets of eyes turned toward the elder Winchester. Dean grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. "What? What I pray is between me and God."

"And, apparently, Chuck," Kevin snickered. He paused to consider. "He's right though. It's all silent. I hadn't noticed because I had stopped listening long before Metatron. And, after the fall there didn't seem like any point."

"You know what, Dean?" Chuck laughed. "I change my mind. Keep at it. I bet it makes that little shit squirm every time you and Castiel get together. I can learn to tune it out. Just knowing that Metatron can hear the filthy things you think up about his big brother will make it all worthwhile."

Charlie burst out laughing while Kevin looked a little nauseous. Dean tried to look innocent but no one was buying it so he settled for glaring at the other three instead. He couldn't believe that Chuck could hear the things he was praying to God. That was just for God, right? Unless…

"Hey, Chuck," Sam decided that they had gotten too far off course. "We got a call from sheriff Mills today."

"Angel militia up in South Dakota?" Chuck asked. "I'm on my way there now. Castiel, Rachael and Crowley need to be there, too. Take care of them. You've got my number so give me a call when you get there, ok?"

Sam started to agree but, the line went dead. "He hung up!"

"So," smirked Charlie. "Just to recap, we definitely are going to Sioux Falls, God has heard us and Dean prays to God while fucking Castiel, an angel of the lord."

Sam chuckled and glanced at his brother who was looking dumbfounded. "Dean, did Chuck…?" He broke off at the warning glare from Dean. "Well, at least we know we are going in the right direction." He finished lamely. Dean nodded curtly and turned to go, hesitating at the door.

"Hey, err, Sammy?" asked Dean. "Come give me a hand? Make sure we have what we need and, uh, stuff?"

Dean glanced at the geek squad, but they had returned to breaking down their gear and weren't paying attention to the two brothers anymore. Satisfied that they could sneak off unobtrusively, Dean jerked his head toward the hall. The younger Winchester quietly stood and followed his brother out and down the hallway only to get dragged into a dusty unused study across the hall from their "TV room". Dean quietly but firmly shut the door before turning to look at Sam. For a moment they just stood there glaring at each other. Neither one wanted to be the first to say it. The all at once…

"What the fuck?" whispered Sam.

"Chuck is God?" Dean also kept his voice low.

"You got that, too?" asked Sam. "I thought I was imaging things."

"Why?" Dean frowned. "What did he say before you put him on speaker?"

"He asked if the 'kids were out of the room'," said Sam.

"Huh," Dean grunted.

"Are you going to ask Chuck for Cas' hand?" Sam smirked. "I really want to be there for that."

"Fuck you, bitch,"

"Jerk."

A wide grin broke out over Dean's face as he gazed up at his gigantor little brother. Sam tried to keep up the bitch face but Dean's enthusiasm was catching and a similar smile spread across his features. Then, something else passed over Dean's face. The emotion was so huge and raw that the acknowledgment of it clogged Sam's throat and made his eyes burn a little. He stumbled forward and caught Dean in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you, Sammy," Dean said softly. "I'm sorry that I've sort of been so wrapped up in Cas lately that I have dropped a lot of this on your shoulders. It made sense though, ya know? You are the smart one."

"It's ok, Dean," Sam whispered back. The two men stepped back from the embrace and stood shuffling their feet. "I kind of like having some responsibility for a change. It seems like I have been less and less useful over the past year. I'm glad that's behind me."

Dean made a dismissive gesture as if all the stress and worry he'd gone through during that time was nothing. And, really it wasn't anything. Now that Sam was better and they were back on an even keel it was even worth it. He still had Sam and that was all that mattered out of all that mess.

"So, do we tell the others about Chuck?" Dean asked. He wasn't really looking forward to confronting Castiel with this news.

"Charlie and Kevin didn't catch on," Sam said. "Maybe we interpreted that all wrong. You think we should wait until we see him?"

"I think a little warning would be good," Dean said. "Just think if it was Dad and we suddenly found out he'd been posing as the delivery guy from Vito's Pizza or something."

"Point taken," Sam agreed. "Let's wait until we are on the road. I'll go fill Charlie in so she can talk to Nan."

Dean nodded. "Ok, then. We should probably get ready to leave then. I'm sure Cas is grabbing me some clothes so I'll just check the trunk to see what we might be missing."

oOo

A quick perusal of the Impala showed that they had everything they needed. The advantage to having actively hunted over the last couple of months was preparedness. It also meant that everyone on the team could be ready on very short notice. As he slammed the trunk shut, Kevin was already loading gear into the yellow Gremlin.

Back inside, Dean brushed past Sam and Charlie who were in an intense whispered conversation and climbed the stairs to find Cas. Charlie caught his eye as he passed and he could see the amusement sparkling there. Dean shook his head and kept walking.

Dean paused in the open doorway to their room to watch Castiel gather up their weapons and clothes. They pretty much always kept a duffel half-packed, but it needed to be checked for missing items. Early in their relationship, Castiel had made it his domestic duty to pack for them. Dean cooked, but keeping their room tidy and managing their gear made Castiel happy. Dean didn't argue.

Zipping the bags shut, Castiel looked up and noticed his lover standing there. "I'm ok."

"Sure you are," Dean said. He came in and slid his arms around Castiel's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder pressing his face into Cas' messy hair. "We had a call from Chuck."

"What?" Castiel turned his head to peer over his shoulder at Dean. "Chuck Shurley? How?"

"I'll tell you about it in the car," Dean said. "He says we need to hurry."

Everyone assembled outside the bunker and sorted themselves into vehicles while Sam locked the bunker up tight. Kevin would ride with the girls while Sam and Crowley claimed seats in the Impala. Sometimes Castiel gave up his space next to Dean to let Sam ride shotgun next to Dean in his customary spot. When just the three of them went anywhere Cas would simply snuggle up close to Dean between them on the wide bench. Today, by unspoken agreement Sam took the back with Crowley while Dean pulled Cas close to him and draped his arm across his shoulders. Both the demon and ex-angel were feeling a little fragile and required care in handling.

Once they were outside the city limits of Lebanon and headed toward the state line, Cas turned to Dean and asked him what Chuck had called them about. Sam spoke up from the back and gave them a brief overview, leaving out the part about Dean's prayers. Crowley looked perturbed and muttered something about at least someone hearing his plea. The brothers eyes met in the rear view mirror and they did what amounted to a silent "rock, paper, scissors" that only a pair of siblings could do. Dean lost.

"The thing is," Dean began. "Sammy and I are almost certain that Chuck was hinting that he was God."

"So he's crazy, too?" Crowley scoffed.

Dean peaked at Castiel beside him. The same look of shock had settled on his face. Once you thought of it you couldn't see it any other way. Obviously the former angel could see the logic in that theory.

"If it's true…," Castiel murmured. "I don't understand. Why did he just stand back leading up to the Apocalypse and let all those things happen? He was there."

"Hey," Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder. "Free will, remember?"

"Yeah," Sam spoke up. "We are supposed to make it all work on our own. He just put the pieces in place."

"And hung around to watch," Crowley frowned. "He had a grand old time watching us struggle through all that. It's better than gladiator games. We're just the army men in his little sandbox."

Castiel turned and looked at the demon in the back seat. "I don't think that he is that callous. When he was gone after we stopped the apocalypse, I thought that you had gotten to him. When Kevin Tran came on the scene I assumed that you had killed him either by accident or on purpose. Though what good a dead prophet would be to you I didn't know."

"He asked us to watch out for you as well as Cas and Nan," Sam put a hand on the demon's shoulder. "You are important to him."

"He must have known that I would take over hell once Lilith was out of the way," Crowley said softly looking at his hands. "Even if I had been on Team Free Will's side before old Lucy was locked in the cage, I ended up the King of Hell. Wonder what he has in store for me now?"

Castiel had turned back around to stare stonily out the windshield. Dean reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Castiel returned the squeeze glancing at him before returning his gaze to the road ahead. Once again the two brothers made eye contact in the mirror. This had gone better than expected, but both suspected that the real fallout from this revelation wouldn't be felt until they met up with Chuck Himself in Sioux Falls.

"I tell you one thing," Crowley smiled mirthlessly. "This certainly takes away the trepidation I felt knowing I would be face to face with Jody Mills again. What's the worse _she_ can do? Slap me?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry, so sorry. I have fallen into an endless mire with my original work and its taking all my writing juice. Here's a shorty to make up for it. I'm well aware that the clock is ticking. I swore this story would end before the premiere. I don't want to have to resort to Sam waking up from a fever induced hallucination the day after the angels fall in order to wrap it up. Joking... I wouldn't do that._

* * *

Where Do We Go From Here? Chapter 13

"What in blazes is he doing here?" growled the sheriff as she glared at Crowley. "You didn't even bother to pay the check before you skipped out on our date."

"Sheriff Mills," Sam stepped forward to shield Crowley from her a bit. "Crowley is working with us. I'm sorry that things have not gone well between you in the past, but…"

"Who is Crowley?" Jody Mills asked glaring at the demon in question.

"Stow it, Moose," Crowley said pushing him aside and facing the pissed off authority figure directly. "I'd rather go ahead and get this out of the way."

"Did you even know that I almost died in the ladies room, Roderick… or whatever your name is?" she demanded. "I had some sort of weird reaction to something I ate or something."

"Jody…," Crowley winced at the snarl that curled her lip. "Sheriff Mills, My name is Crowley. I was once the King of Hell. When last we met I was using you as leverage to get the boys to give me something I wanted. I caused your discomfort. And, if they hadn't capitulated, I'd have killed you. However, you should know that it was a lovely date. The best I'd been on in a couple hundred years."

Jody Mills stood dumbstruck. Part of her wanted to laugh at the crazy things that had fallen out of his mouth. A glance at the Winchester brothers confirmed his story though. Dean simply shrugged and Sam looked sincerely remorseful. She turned back to the… demon standing in front of her desk. Her mind stumbled over that just a little.

"What did I ever do to you?" she whispered.

"You didn't do anything, Jody," Crowley said softly. "You are a beautiful person. I knew they'd do anything to spare your life. And, I was right. Then the joke was on me because they caught me and half cured me. Now I feel the need to apologize to everyone I've ever wronged. I am sorry that I hurt you. For what it's worth, looking back from this perspective, I wish it had just been a date."

Nan edged closer to the desk. Crowley could see her eyeing the sheriff speculatively. "Don't even think about it, cherub! I wouldn't want it if it wasn't real. I saw some chairs out there near the front desk. I think I'll go sit while you discuss the grown up stuff, ok?"

After he was gone, Nan shifted restlessly for a moment or two before following him. Sam watched her go before catching Charlie's eye. The redhead lifted her shoulders as if to say _'What are you gonna do? She's a sucker for a broken heart.'_

"Right," Sam turned his attention back to the Sioux Falls Sheriff. "As I said, Crowley is important to what we need to do here. I hope that won't be a problem."

"Just keep him away from me," Sheriff Mills said as she watched the two sitting on the hard plastic chairs outside her office. Nan had a hand on Crowley's arm and was speaking quietly into his ear. The demon's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"And, here I thought we were past the tears and confession stage," Kevin grumbled. "Watch out, Charlie, he's a pathological hugger."

As if to prove the kid's point, Crowley turned and engulfed the pixie-like Nan in a bear hug. Sheriff Mills gazed after him a moment more then she stiffened her spine and turned back to the others standing in her crowded office. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Charlie, Castiel and Kevin.

"Ok," She said. "I know the Winchesters are humans, albeit monster chasing humans. There's a demon sitting outside my office so one of you must be an angel, right?"

"Not anymore," Castiel answered, "I am Castiel. I was an angel of the lord. My grace was taken from me and now I am human."

"Human," Charlie raised her hand and gave it a little wave, "Always was. My girlfriend is a cherub, also fallen."

"And what are you?" the sheriff turned to Kevin Tran. "Are you an elf?"

"No!" the teenager scowled at the others as Dean snickered and Charlie patted him on the head. "I'm a prophet of the word of God… and, human."

"What you should know about," Sam began. "Is that the night of the meteor shower, those were angel's not meteors. They were all falling from heaven. That's who these people are you called us about."

"So, they are human now," she said. "If so, how does this make it your kind of thing?"

"They aren't human," Castiel frowned. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "They still have their grace. They are just cut off from heaven."

"But, I thought that Nan said she had a soul now," Charlie sounded confused as she glanced out the window at the tiny blond.

"She was mistaken," Castiel stated. "It feels very different to her because she is cut off from the source of her grace – heaven. If this goes on long enough they will all fall and become human. But, she is still very much a cupid. She realized it the first time she saw Crowley." He made a gesture circling his face and then shrugged.

"Because she could see his face?" Sam asked. "His real face."

"Yes, but she said it was almost human," he nodded. "She couldn't see that if she didn't still have her grace. I can't. He looks just like anyone else to me."

"Excuse me," Charlie said before slipping out to speak with the cherub.

"Please sit down," Sheriff Mills waved them into the chairs across from her. Dean and Kevin pulled a couple more chairs from the hallway. "This sounds like a potentially dangerous situation. What do you suggest we do?"

Everyone turned to Sam. Sam cleared his throat. "Well, first I think we need to know what the situation on the ground is in a little more detail. When you called the group was meeting up in a private campground north of Brandon? Are they still there?"

"No," the sheriff shook her head as she moved over to a map on the wall. "They are still in the county and under my jurisdiction otherwise my hands would be tied and I'd be no help to you at all. But, they have moved to Palisades State Park and taken over. The rangers and park employees were allowed to walk out early yesterday and no one has heard a peep from them since. I've got a helicopter ready to take off and get as close as they can. But, a couple of the rangers reported heavy artillery including grenade launchers. So I haven't sent them up just yet. I gotta admit, boys this is too big for my resources. I think it's time to call in the big boys."

"Before you do, sheriff," Dean grinned. "Don't you think it would be good to get a little intelligence first? As soon as the Feds move in they will be buttoned up tight. But, right now we have a feisty little cherub that's been waiting for a chance to do something. I say we send her in to do a little recon."

"You aren't sending Nan in there alone!" Charlie yelped from the doorway. Nan ducked past her and spoke for herself.

"It's the smartest thing," she said. "He's right. I want to go."

"I could…" Castiel began.

"No!" Dean almost shouted.

"But, Dean," Castiel argued. "Even though I have lost my grace I am well known among my brethren. We could go in together."

"That's just it," Nan said slipping an arm around his waist. "They would recognize you. Half of them would want to kill you. As much as I would love to have you at my side, big brother, it isn't safe."

She turned to Charlie. "You can't go with me either. I have to go alone. But, maybe it would help if they were distracted by a circling helicopter. Then I could sneak in and out without a fuss."

"That sounds like a plan to me," Sam nodded. "What do you say, sheriff?"

Sheriff Mills thought it stunk. However, standing by and doing nothing didn't sit well either. If she had good information to share when the FBI, Homeland Security and the National Guard came rolling in she wouldn't feel as ineffectual as a law enforcer. Taking a deep breath she looked around at the motley crew inhabiting her office. "Ok, let's do it first thing in the morning. We need to plan your approach and coordinate with the pilot. I take it at least one of you wants to be in the chopper?"

"I would," said Castiel.

"He's not getting out of my sight," growled Dean.

"Be serious," Sam scoffed. "You can't handle a ride in a helicopter."

"If he goes up in that death trap, then I go with him," his tone brooked no argument.

"I want to be on the ground in case Nan runs into trouble," Sam said. "Charlie and Kevin will set up the field base. We need a place for that and the sheriff and I will oversee this operation from there."

"Is there room for one more in the air?" asked a hesitant voice from over Charlie's shoulder. They all turned to see Chuck standing just outside of the door. Everyone froze for a heartbeat or two.

"Hiya, everyone," he waved with a nervous smile. Kevin glared at him and stomped off to sit next to Crowley in a huff.

"Chuck?" Sam asked. "You want to do some aerial recon?"

"Yeah," Dean frowned. "Why not just wave your hands around and fix all of this? Isn't that why you are here?"

"It's not that simple, guys," he said walking into the room. He stopped in front of Nan and Castiel. "Hi, kids."

Castiel didn't move. He looked stricken by painful emotion but unable to decide what to do with it. Nan didn't suffer such awkward indecision. She threw her arms around her father and shed tears of joy. Chuck held her gently and looked at Castiel over her bright blond head. Cas stared back as if trying to fathom how Chuck could have lied to him years before.

"It wasn't like that, Castiel," Chuck said softly, knowing his thoughts. "I came here to recover. I was ill and declining. For a time I didn't know who I was. And, it wasn't right for me to interfere. What good is free will if it is granted conditionally?"

"Then why are you here now?" Castiel asked in a voice hoarse with anger.

"I came for you and your sister," he smiled sadly. "And, for Crowley. I came because you needed me."

Dean traded a glance with Sam. The younger Winchester mouthed "Crowley?" Dean shrugged and turned back to Chuck just in time to see his angel blow his lid.

"You were needed before now!" Castiel shouted. "Where were you when I was searching for you? Why did you leave? The stupid things we have done in your absence… was it worth it? Your experiment in free will? Have we met your expectations? Were you entertained by our failures?"

"Castiel!" Nan hissed, appalled.

"No, Rac… um, Nan," Chuck patted her shoulder. "He is right to be angry. I have been an absent father."

He turned back to Cas. "But, you are wrong to think that I just sat back and watched. I tried to be here sooner but, I could not. I couldn't be prouder that you all averted the Apocalypse. I used what little juice I had left to make you whole again, Castiel. Then I had to drift in the ether a while to recharge. I am much better now but it's only just enough to take care of two things that only I can do. The rest will be up to all of you."


End file.
